


A Slashing Good Time

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Series: A Slashing Good Time [1]
Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween (Movie), Halloween - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed Sex, Blood and Gore, Co-Written, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Romance, Ejaculate, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fights, Forced Eye Contact, Friends to Enemies, Gore, Haddonfield, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kudos are appreciated, Laurie Strode is a good friend, Lemon, Masks, Michael Myers - Freeform, Murder, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Michael Myers, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Rating: M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Domination, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Slasher, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Teasing, Teenagers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, Yandere, developing feelings, horror romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: Halloween is supposed to be a day filled with treats, costumes, and fun. You would have never expected your Halloween to be the complete opposite. Laurie had planned a party at her house and you were invited. You thought you were going to have a blast on Halloween night... until you met a mysterious, masked stranger. It took a moment before you realized he was the same man who had been watching you for a while.Inspired by the Halloween movie series.





	1. I. An Unwelcome Visitor

 

**29 October 1978**

“Hey (F/n), can you hang up these streamers by the door?”

 

“Yeah, no prob,” I replied to Laurie as she handed me a couple orange and black streamers. 

 

I have been helping my good friend Laurie Strode for a couple days now for her Halloween party. I already know it’s going to be amazing. We spent the last three hours decorating the house. The table was set with a web-like tablecloth with fake spiders and a bowl with a skeletal pattern. All the windows had spooky, gel stickers on them and the floor was cluttered with fog machines. The doors had streamers draping over them, as well as the chairs. A carpet that had a skull pattern was rolled out in the living room. Spooky ghost lanterns hung from the ceiling, as well as fake spiders. I stepped up onto the ladder and pinned the last of the streamers above the main doorway and sighed.

 

“That’s the last of them, Laurie,” I said, getting down from the ladder.

 

“Thanks. It’s getting pretty late now, do you want a ride home?”

 

“I was going to call my brother but if you want to take me home, that’s fine by me,” I smiled.

 

“I don’t want him to worry about it. Here, I’ll take you home,” she said while handing me my backpack. 

 

“Thank you. I know I can always count on you.” 

 

Laurie grinned and grabbed her car keys, heading out to the car. I followed her as I carried my backpack. ‘This day was so exhausting.’ As she started the car, I hopped into the passenger seat and felt an unwelcoming sensation creeping up on my neck. It was almost like I felt somebody’s vision on me. Immediately, I turned around and looked out her back window. My eyes met with the street light and a couple stray shrubs that were illuminated by the brightness. Other than that, there were no suspicious signs of a person or being. ‘That was… weird,’ I thought as Laurie pulled out the driveway. The odd feeling faded away as Laurie drove farther away from her house. 

 

“You excited for the party? I know I am. Thanks for helping,” Laurie beamed with happiness.

 

“Anytime, Laurie. I’m pretty damn excited too,” a smile formed on my lips.

 

“I invited a lot of people from school so this party should be the best!”

 

“Yep, it sure will be.”

 

I talked with Laurie about the party for the entire car ride. As soon as she pulled up in my driveway, the feeling came back, but it was more intense. ‘What the fuck?’ I scanned my surroundings but there were no signs of suspicion. I said goodbye to Laurie and headed inside after unlocking my front door. I heard the sound of the Atari starting up as I entered my house. My brother, James, peeked his head around the corner and greeted me. 

 

“So you’re finally home (F/n)? I thought you would spend the night there,” he said while playing Street Racer.

 

“Nah. I wanna sleep in my own bed today,” I replied while locking the door and setting my backpack down by the door. 

 

“There’s a burger and some fries on the table if you want any.”

 

“Thanks James. I’ll take it once I change,” I grinned and headed upstairs. 

 

“Don’t stay up too late… or the  _ boogeyman _ will get you.”

 

I rolled my eyes and opened my door, revealing my bedroom. My (f/c) bedsheets were neatly tucked in and my silk pillows shined in the moonlight. My (f/c) curtains waved in the breeze that came through the window. I opened my dresser and changed into (f/c) floral pajama shorts and a white tank top. Tying my hair up in a bun, I walked towards the window but stopped in my tracks. A human-like shadow walked past the window and stopped in the middle. Curiously, I moved the right curtain aside which revealed a tall man wearing a white mask and a blue boiler suit. His brown hair flowed in the night breeze. The mask seemed to have it’s eyes cut out and resembled a human face. An object sinisterly shined in his hand. ‘Is that…  **_A KNIFE?!’_ ** I screamed out for my brother, who ran up the stairs quickly. James came into the room armed with a gun.

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

**_“A man- HE’S ON MY PATIO!”_ **

 

James ran and opened the patio door. He walked outside and looked around, pointing his gun in every direction. He came back inside and gave me a disappointed look.

 

“There was nobody out there. Stop trippin’. Plus, there is no way to even get up to your patio, _ unless _ you get a ladder,” he sighed and went back downstairs. 

 

I grabbed my baseball bat and checked again. ‘Hmm… it was really nothing,’ I thought as I went back inside and locked the door. After going downstairs to eat the dinner that my brother had bought, I decided to brush my teeth and take a shower. As I took a shower, the uneasy feeling crept back. I looked out the bathroom window and sure enough, the same figure from earlier stood there. Fear fueled my veins as I grabbed my shower curtains and loofah. In hopes of scaring him off, I threw the loofah at the window. He didn’t flinch at all when the loofah hit the window.  **‘Fuck,** my brother doesn’t even believe me so it’s no use calling him.  _ Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands.’ _ I crept outside the shower and grabbed a toilet plunger. Even though I was naked, I didn’t care. It’s a life or death situation. I opened the window and swung the plunger at him. He quickly dodged my attack without hesitation. ‘He has some fast instincts,’ I thought. His hand reached out to grab my arm, but I threw hot water in his face from the shower. He stumbled backward and fell off the roof. The bushes rumbled as he fell into them. Wrapping a towel around my body, I ran downstairs and checked the window near the area where he landed. The body was gone; completely disappeared. ‘Is he gone now?’ I checked the other windows and there was nobody outside. ‘He must be gone now,’ I thought as I went back upstairs to continue my shower.

After the steamy shower, I got into bed and turned on my nightlight. To be honest, I have a little phobia of the dark because of my childhood fears. As soon as I got in a comfy position, I heard an odd noise outside.  **‘Fuck it,** I’m not bothering with it anymore,’ I thought. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

 

**UNKNOWN POV**

 

My eyes analyzed her sleeping form from the window. ‘This woman is going to be a _ tough _ one to kill,’ I thought angrily as I breathed heavily. I glanced over to my knife which was illuminated by the moonlight. I longed to drive my knife through her warm flesh and watch her blood splatter and drip on the walls. But…  **_something_ ** about this strange woman brought upon a foreign feeling. Her mannerisms weren’t like the other horny, worthless teens that I have eradicated. No… she is much more different than them.  **I don’t like this feeling at all.** I have no other choice but to get rid of her. It is the  **_only_ ** thing that will terminate this odd feeling. With her around, I can’t focus on my main objective of getting rid of Laurie.  **_I have to do something._ **


	2. II. A Familiar Face

**31 October 1978**

 

I’ve been seeing the strange figure for the past few days now. My brother still thinks it’s some Halloween joke, but he is wrong. Oh so very wrong. The figure is all too real. I grabbed my baseball bat and checked all the windows in the house, locking them and scanning the area outside. My brother, who sat on the couch, rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“Are you fucking serious? You’ve been doing this for the past couple of days. There is nobody here,” James said while putting on his grey beanie.

 

“You don’t know what I’ve seen. He is real.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” he huffed and put his shoes on.

 

“Are you still heading out tonight?”

 

“Yep. I’m going out with the boys. We’re going to have a huge bonfire near the lake in the woods with hella booze and shit.”

 

“Eh… sounds fun.”

 

“I’m leaving now because I’m in charge of bringing Hennessy, Jack Daniels, and Absolut Vodka. Don’t be too scared,” he grabbed his truck keys and headed out the door. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” I lied.

 

As soon as he left, I made sure to lock all the doors in the house. ‘Maybe I should get ready? It’s 3:50 P.M. and the party starts around 6 P.M.’ Heading upstairs, an uneasy feeling washed over me. ‘Not this bullshit again,’ I thought while cranking my neck to my side. ‘Nothing there… maybe it really is just my imagination?’ I shrugged off the feeling and dug through my closet, looking for my costume. Something in my room knocked over, prompting me to jump and grab the nearest object. I held the coat hanger in my hand and looked around frantically. My jewelry box was knocked over, but no possible sign of what could have caused it. ‘That’s… strange.’ I let my guard down and continued to rummage through my closet. After I found my costume, I set it on my bed and went into the bathroom. ‘Should I start with makeup first? Maybe I should,’ I pondered as I washed my face. I decided to do my makeup first since it would be the longest process. 

After applying my makeup, I glanced over to the clock.  **5:10 P.M.** ‘I better get a move on,’ I thought as I put on my costume. I didn’t like the really slutty costumes because I didn’t want to be a typical teenage female. I looked in the mirror at my costume. I decided to wear a Nutcracker costume for Halloween since the costume I wanted the most was sold out. The dress fitted me in the right places, giving my butt a better shape. The (f/c) coat loosely hugged my waist and the gold shoulder pauldron had fringes that hung loosely on my shoulder. I adjusted the dress in order to correctly align the gold buttons and chains. ‘This should be good enough,’ I thought while putting on white stocking and black boots. My (h/l), (h/c) flowed freely on my shoulders and my earrings complimented my (e/c) eyes. I grabbed my bag and called Laurie.

 

“Hey (F/n),” Laurie picked up the phone and greeted me in a cheery tone.

 

“Hey Laurie. I’m ready to go.”

 

“Alright, I’m on my way,” she said and hung up the phone. 

 

I walked outside and waited for Laurie. The cold breeze tickled my skin, causing goosebumps to form. I shivered a bit and looked off into space. I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I stood outside of my house. Looking around curiously, I spotted nothing suspicious or out of place. ‘Weird.’ As soon as I heard a loud car engine and some music, I knew that was Laurie. She pulled into the driveway as I walked over to her car. She smiled and waved at me. I got into the car and fastened my seatbelt.

 

“Thanks for picking me up! Your hula girl costume looks nice,” I complimented her.

 

“Thanks! Your nutcracker costume is adorable! Why didn’t you want to show more skin?”

 

“Eh, not really my thing. I don’t like drawing much attention,” I giggled.

 

“I understand. Some people are already there. I already bought the booze and everything!”

 

“I don’t really partake in those kinds of things but I’ll still have fun.”

 

As soon as we reached her house, the feeling became more intense. ‘Maybe I should tell her about it? I don’t wanna freak her out though.’ She locked her car and I followed inside. The music was blasting over the speakers, almost making me go deaf. I could hardly see where I was walking since her house was so foggy. I held her shoulder and followed her inside. She took me to the kitchen, which was clear of any fog. Looking at the hallway, I saw that they were cluttered with teens who were making out and drinking. ‘Typical,’ I thought while grabbing a soda. 

 

“Wanna go dance or something? Don’t be lame and just stay here,” Laurie laughed. 

 

“Sure, that sounds fun… Hey… can I talk to you in private first?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go up to my room,” she said, dragging me to her room.

 

After she locked the door, she turned to me and wore a curious expression. I gulped, realizing I could scare her. ‘If the person is a killer, I’ll be helping her.’

 

“So I’ve been seeing this **_man_ ** stalk around my house lately. He wears a blue boiler suit and a white mask. His hair color is brown, I believe. Do you know what I’m talking about? Ever since I left your house, I’ve been seeing him.”

 

“...What are you talking about? I haven’t seen much people around here,” Laurie said in a confused tone.

 

“He’s-”

 

I was cut off by a dark mass that stood at the window. ‘Is that… him?’ I blinked multiple times and squinted. The figure became clearer and revealed the same man that I was describing to Laurie. He wielded the same knife and stood there motionless. **_‘THAT’S HIM.’_ ** I let out a throat-ripping scream as Laurie jumped frantically and turned around. The figure… was already gone. Laurie glared at me and sighed.

 

“I know it’s Halloween but don’t scare me like that,” she nudged me.

 

“Laurie, he was right there! I’m not joking! Please believe me,” I frowned.

 

“I know how you are (F/n). You just wanna scare me,” she giggled.

 

“But Laurie, **_I’m serious!_ ** My brother doesn’t even believe me and neither does my close friend,” I sighed.

 

“Well, let me know if he comes back. Maybe you need a na-”

 

**_“NO LAURIE! I DON’T. I KNOW WHAT I SEEN. I’M NOT FUCKING AROUND.”_ **

 

My serious tone shocked her a bit and she replied, “I’ll call the police. Hopefully, they will show up this time.” 

 

While she dialed the number, I got closer to the window. I looked around and seen no sign of him. ‘What the fuck does he want with me?!’ I opened the window and scanned the area by poking my head out. ‘Nothing again.’  Sighing, I walked back to Laurie who was hanging up the phone.

 

“They said that they will scan the area for any suspicious people, so don’t worry.”

 

“Thank you Laurie. You’re a good friend,” I smiled. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go back to the party. Don’t let such a little thing scare you,” she grinned.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

I went back downstairs with her and went out to the dance floor, which is the living room. Strobe lights projected in every direction as fog flowed everywhere. Laurie grabbed my hand and danced with me, giggling. I laughed while having fun. The music was so loud that my eardrums started to hurt. After a good half hour dancing with Laurie, I excused myself to the bathroom. I went in the bathroom to be greeted with a couple teenagers having a threeway. They shot their eyes at me like deers in headlights and I grimaced.

 

“Fucking  _ nasty _ ,” I said and closed the door. 

 

‘Looks like I have to go upstairs,’ I thought while going up the stairs. I went into the upstairs bathroom and finally got to do my business. After I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, I left the bathroom and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whipped my head around and got in a fighting stance, thinking that the figure was inside. A man dressed in a devil costume looked at me shocked and backed up. I couldn’t really see his face since he had a mask on, but I could see he had green eyes and blonde hair.

 

“Oh sorry, I thought you were somebody else,” I laughed awkwardly.

 

“It’s alright. I noticed you're the only other one not drinking, smoking weed, or having sex so… wanna go outside and talk?”

 

“Uhh… sure? I don’t see why not,” I giggle.

 

I followed him outside with mild interest. ‘This guys seems kinda… weird.’ We sat across from each other and didn’t say much. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

 

“You introduce yourself first.”

 

“Alright. My name is Wesley Pines and I go to the same school as you do. I’m a senior,” he said blankly.

 

“My name is (F/n) (L/n) and I’m a senior as well. I never see you around really.”

 

“Really? I’m always hanging out with Vanessa and Brad.”

 

“Eh, they’re both annoying. I don’t care for jocks and cheerleaders much, especially them.”

 

“They’re not so bad when you get to know them, ya know,” he pointed out.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m a little hungry.”

 

“Me too. The desserts looked really good,” his mask moved upwards due to his wide grin. 

 

“I saw there’s cheesecake, cake, pie, and chocolate. The coconut cream pie looked good.”

 

“Yeah, it sure did,” he licked his lips, “but I want a  _ different _ kind of pie.”

 

“There were… different kinds of pies there.”

 

“No silly,” he chuckled huskily,  _ “I want your pie.” _

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. I’ve been watching you dance with Laurie. Your body makes me feel some type of way and I cannot contain myself any longer,” he approached me.

 

**“Stay the** **_FUCK_ ** **away from me,”** I backed up and grabbed a stray piece of fence.

 

“Heh… you can’t escape me.”

 

I tried to turn the other way but a group of guys came outside and surrounded me. I failed to push through them, which resulted in me landing on my butt. Their masks moved as they let out howls of laughter. ‘MOTHERFUCKERS,’ I thought angrily and my eyes sparked with rage. Wesley grabbed me aggressively and slammed me against the fence while holding down my wrists.

 

**_“YOU PIECE OF SHI-”_ **

 

“Shhh, let’s not ruin the mood,” he said, covering my mouth. 

 

Before his lips could ravage mine, I saw the unknown figure lurk behind one of the boys in the group. A yowl of pain pierced the air as a knife went through the boy. The sharp metal shined menacingly through the boy's chest as he collapsed. Wesley and the other boys directed their attention to the figure and screamed out of fear and terror. The man grabbed another boy and stabbed him swiftly through the neck and threw him at a boy who was running. The running boy was hit with the dead body and slipped from the force, landing on a sharp rock. Blood oozed out from his wound as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  **_‘THIS IS INSANE!’_ ** Wesley dropped me quickly and grabbed a stick shaped like a picket sign. The man grabbed Wesley’s hand, which was struggling to let go. Two boys ran behind the man carrying a large shovel and striking the air near him. Cocking his head in their direction, the man used his other hand, which wielded a sharp kitchen knife, to quickly and precisely slash their throats. They gurgled on their own blood as they fell, causing a puddle of blood to form. Seeing that his friends were dead, tears slipped out of Wesley’s eyes. 

 

“You…  **_MOTHERFUCKER,”_ ** Wesley screamed and tried to strike the man with his other hand.

 

Remaining calm, the man pushed Wesley down onto the ground. Wesley struggled to get up and run away, but it was too late. The man held the knife high above his head and struck Wesley in his back and dragged the weapon down, which made an almost grinding sound since the knife was grinding against his spine. I grimaced upon the gruesome sight and sprung into action. As the man was driving his knife down Wesley’s spine, I ran towards the gate and struggled to open it.  **_‘Fuckfuckfuck, why now out of all times?’_ ** I furrowed my brows as I heard Wesley’s cries of pain drown out. Turning my head around, I seen the man stand over Wesley’s mutilated body. He locked eyes with me and continued staring without any movement. ‘I have to get the fuck out before I’m next,’ I thought. As soon as he set one foot in my direction, I quickly grabbed the top of the gate and climbed over it. My heart raced from adrenaline and fear. I ran over to the other side of the house and banged on the window. ‘I need to warn them.’ Laurie opened the window and looked at me curiously.

 

“(F/n), what are you-”

 

**_“LAURIE, HE’S HERE! HE KILLED WESLEY AND HIS FRIENDS!”_ **

 

**_“W-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU-”_ **

 

**_“HE’S IN THE BACKYARD! TELL EVERYONE TO LEAVE OR HIDE! STAY SAFE,”_ ** I warned her before breaking out into a sprint down the street.

 

**_“WAIT, COME BACK-”_ **

 

I heard Laurie scream as a glass window shattered. **‘Fuck, I need to go to the police but… the nearest police station is** **_5 MILES AWAY!’_ ** I accidentally ran into trick-or-treaters, causing some of them to fall and stumble. 

 

**“DON’T RUN INTO MY KIDS, BITCH!”**

 

**“FUCK YOU! THERE’S A** **_KILLER_ ** **ON THE LOOSE!”**

 

Eventually, I ran out of breath and needed to stop and rest somewhere. ‘ I must’ve been running for at least a half hour.’ I hopped a fence into a big backyard that had a mini fridge outside. ‘I hope they have water,’ I thought as I walked over to it. Luckily, I found some bottled waters in there. Popping open a cap and drinking the refreshing beverage, I looked around to make sure I was alone. The door swung open and I heard a shotgun being cocked. ‘I went in the wrong fucking backyard.’ I froze and turned around to see a tall, blonde male carrying a loaded shotgun.

 

“The _ fuck _ you doing in my backyard?”

 

“S-sir please, I-”

 

“You got 20 seconds to get the fuck out,” he stated coldly.

 

**_“PLEASE! THERE IS A K-”_ **

 

“17… 16… 15… 14-”

 

I glanced behind the man and a dark figure approached behind him. Seeing a shiny object glisten in the light, I instantly knew who was behind him. I backed up as the figure came closer and stood behind the man.

 

**_“B-BEHIND YOU!”_ **

 

Before the man could turn around, the figure jammed his knife through his skull. Crimson fluids ran out of the man’s eyes and nose as he fell onto the floor.  **_‘DEAR GOD.’_ ** As soon as my boots hit the fence behind me, the figure rotated his head at me. His eyes bore through me as my breathing hitched. Unexpectedly, the figure approached me at a faster speed than he did earlier. A scream escaped my lips as I struggled to climb the stone fence.  **_‘FUCK! I CAN’T GET FOOTING ON THIS DAMN FENCE!’_ ** A strong hand grabbed the back of my dress and flung me onto the ground like a ragdoll. I groaned in pain as I roughly landed on my neck. Although I was in pain, I crawled towards the house, hoping that I could find an object to knock the man out with. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the man continue to approach me. I grabbed patches of grass and pulled myself upward to increase my crawling speed.  **_‘I NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY.’_ ** Tears of fear escaped my eyes as I finally stood up on my feet and broke off into a sprint. The energy didn’t last long since I was still tired. Grabbing onto the staircase railings for support, I walked up the stairs. He entered the house and walked towards my direction as his footsteps echoed. I stumbled into an open closet and scurried into the darkest corner of it. Covering my mouth, I tried to keep my breathing steady so that he won’t find me. Shoes slapped on the wooden floor as I heard the killer’s heavy breathing. My nerves tingled with fear as I closed my eyes shut, hoping that he doesn’t find me. His hand shot through the closet, searching for any sign of life. My body trembled from fear as the hand got closer to my location. 

He retracted his hand a couple seconds later after finding nothing and headed out the door. ‘Am I safe?’ I waited a couple minutes before emerging from my hiding spot. ‘I still need to go to the police station,’ I thought while tiptoeing towards the door. The killer closed the door and I knew I would have to open the door again, which would cause noise. I glanced over to the window which was open. ‘Looks like I have to take this route.’ I walked towards the window and looked outside to get a better idea of how far of a jump I need to make. ‘Fuck, that’s far,’ I thought. With quick thinking, I tied about 3 bed sheets together and threw it out the window. Tying the end of the makeshift rope to the bedpost, I eased my way out the window and onto the bed sheet. I looked down to make sure the killer wasn’t there. ‘I guess it’s safe but there’s a small jump I have to make.’ Closing my eyes, I slid down the bed sheet and let go once I reached the end of the sheet. I expected to land on the cold, hard floor, but I landed in a pair of arms instead. My eyes opened in fear as I looked around frantically. My (e/c) orbs locked with a set of brown eyes that belonged to the cold-blooded killer. The mask glistened in the moonlight as he held his gaze. I tried to move around, but his grip was too strong.

 

**_“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”_ **

 

My screech didn’t even phase him. He raised his knife and I prepared to finally meet death. However, I got a closer look and he was pointing the handle of the knife towards me, not the blade. ‘W… what?’ Before I could say anything, he savagely struck my head with the handle. My head pounded with pain as my body grew weak. My vision began to blur as I felt his hands maneuver around my body to sling me over his back. Groaning in pain, I tried to reach out and grab the knife away. I felt my consciousness slipping away as he breathed heavily. ‘This… is it,’ I thought as everything went black.

 

**KILLER’S POV**

 

She was a tough one to catch. I didn’t expect her to be so strong. Usually, my kills are all weak and possess a small amount of intelligence. But this woman is something else. Something about me didn’t want to kill her and I didn’t understand why. Why do I feel so… different around this woman? Although I didn’t accomplish my main goal, I finally found a way to get this woman out the way. I walked down the street while carrying her unconscious body. People were oblivious to it because it was Halloween. I got an array of compliments such as ‘cool costume’ or ‘nice props’. Continuing my walk, I thought about what had happened earlier. I don’t know why I sprung into action when the woman was getting harassed by the boys. The mere thought of her being hurt by another person brought  **anger** upon me… and I cannot explain why. Is this woman a witch of some sort? I glanced over to her unconscious body that remained motionless and slept soundly. ‘The basement will be the best place to hide her.’


	3. III. Unknown Surroundings

My (e/c) eyes fluttered open as a chill ran down my spine. Looking around, I saw nothing much but darkness. I shifted around uncomfortably and felt around me. I was on a bed with a hardened mattress with a couple of sheets and one pillow. A faint candle was lit in the farthest corner of the room. The light didn’t extend very far, but I saw the objects surrounding the light. A weathered, wooden chair sat beside a pile of abandoned papers and rusted knives. ‘Where the hell am I? Where are my shoes? My head hurts so much,’ I thought, groaning. Trying to stand up, something tugged around my wrists. I attempted to yank my hands away from the bed but ended up hurting myself. Coarse, rope-like material dug into my skin from my violent yank, causing my wrists to ache. 

 

“Fuck,” I blurted out angrily.

 

‘What the fuck do I do? Scream for help? Pray? I should try to find something to cut the rope.” Feeling around on the bed, I felt the coarse sheet fabrics and a peculiar, hard object. ‘Is this a knife?’ I felt around the object a little more and made out that it was a shard of some sort, possibly a shard from a plate. ‘Maybe this should work,’ I thought while grabbing it. Aggressively, I rubbed the shard against the rope on my left wrist. A wave of relief washed over me as I soon heard the snap of the rope. ‘I’m almost out of this.’ I switched the shard to my other hand and started cutting at the rope. As soon as the rope snapped, I jumped off the bed and headed for the light. I grabbed the candle and walked around the cold room, analyzing my surroundings. The floor was filthy and damp, making me grimace. There was a ceiling light and I tried to flip the switch, but it didn’t work. The room resembled a basement. ‘Something doesn’t add up…’ I picked up one of the knives from the stained end table and the memories from last night flooded into my consciousness. Gasping, I dropped the knife and frantically looked around for a way out as a wave of panic came over me.  **_‘I’M IN THE KILLERS HOUSE! I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT!’_ ** I intensely jiggled and turned the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge. I spotted a vent, but it looked too small for me to fit in. ‘I’m so fucked. Might as well try it.’ Walking over to the vent, a paper stuck to my foot. 

Curiously, I grabbed the paper and flattened it out since it crumpled under my foot. A picture of a young boy with brown hair and eyes was on one side. Flipping the paper over, I saw a long, handwritten report. I silently read it to myself. ‘Michael Myers. He killed his sister, Judith Myers, on October 31st, 1969 by stabbing her 9 times with a kitchen knife. He committed murder in his home, 45 Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield, Illinois. He was arrested the following night and was soon institutionalized at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. His primary doctor is Dr. Loomis and could not figure out why Michael would commit such a crime. There have been speculations that he heard voices, had terrifying nightmares and was a victim of bullying, but there is no confirmed answer. We continue to search for answers to this mysterious case. Haddonfield Police Station… this is insane. Is the killer… Michael Myers? But he is in the mental institution… right?’ 

My thoughts were cut off by a clicking sound, almost like a doorknob unlocking. The hairs on my skin pricked up and fear struck me. My instincts kicked into action as I ran for the vent and took off the cover. I struggled to get inside and ended up forcing myself in. My body felt like it was being constricted as I moved further up into the vent. Loud footsteps clacked into the room and headed in my direction. A large, strong hand grabbed my foot tightly and pulled me down. My screams echoed in the vent as I kicked my feet around erratically. 

 

**_“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”_ **

 

My command did little to nothing. Another hand wrapped around my foot and yanked me out with immense force. My whole body came out the vent and hit the cold, dirty tile. I shot my eyes around and met with cold, brown orbs. My body froze from fear, realizing that the killer had kidnapped me. My mind raced with questions and thoughts of what I should do next, leading me into a panic. Without thinking, I pretended to play dead in hopes of him leaving. I slowed my breathing and laid on the floor limp as my eyes fluttered shut. Footsteps walked toward me and stopped. Heavy breathing neared my face as I heard a metallic object hit the floor. A large, rough palm caressed my cheek as a finger brushed against my lips. The hand traveled down to my neck and checked for a pulse. I felt the warmth of his touch radiate onto my skin as he breathing became louder. Peeking one eye open, I saw that his face was in close proximity with mine. ‘I should ambush him,’ I thought while holding my breath. He leaned back and looked my body up and down. Before he could take another action, I leaped into action and pounced on him, making him fall back with a loud thud. Quickly grabbing the knife, I swung the knife at his neck. He calmly resisted by grabbing my occupied hand and pushing it away. Huffing with anger, I tried to force the knife through his strong grip, but it was to no avail. He kicked me off of him using his left foot and sat up. I dropped the knife near him and mentally cursed at myself. ‘Fuck me,’ I thought while bringing myself up on my feet. 

The only thing that my mind told me was to run. I burst through the door and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. Whipping my head around my shoulder, I saw the killer behind me, approaching at a very high speed. ‘How the fuck did he get so close in such little time?’ Opening another door, I ran aimlessly into a hallway. Blood decorated the walls that seemed old and weathered. I stepped on a loose floorboard and slipped. The floorboard had a loose nail which jabbed through my ankle. Hissing with pain, I held my ankle and tried to crawl away. A pair of arms picked me up and slung me over a shoulder. ‘I’m caught again, fuck,’ I thought while sighing. The killer brought me back to the basement and bound my arms to the bedpost with ropes again.

 

**_“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL WITH ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”_ **

 

He merely glanced at me. His mask showed no emotion and shined in the candlelight. He pulled up the chair next to my bed and brought out a box that was underneath. 

 

“Don’t even bother torturing me. Just  **_kill me_ ** if that’s what you want so bad,” I spat out harshly.

 

He pulled out a couple bandages, rubbing alcohol, and cotton swabs. Applying some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab, he patted it firmly onto my wound. I yelped a little in pain and shifted around a bit. ‘Why… is he doing this?’ Curiously, I stared at him as he carefully bandaged my wound. He put the box away after bandaging my ankle and lifted his head up, making eye contact with me. My perplexed expression stared at his mysterious one that was covered by a pale mask. 

 

“Thanks… Michael?”

 

He flinched a bit at the mention of the name and returned to a calm composure. ‘So Michael is his name! He really murdered his sister then… he was a born killer.’ He remained motionless and almost looked paralyzed for a second.

 

“Hey… are you okay?”

 

I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. Since I couldn’t reach very far, I had to lean out a bit. My breast almost fell out of my shirt from the lean, making my cheeks flush violently. I felt his muscles tense up and he immediately shot up. Turning away from me, he left the room in a rather quick manner. ‘...Was it something I said?’ I sat on the bed confused and sighed. Twirling my knotted, (h/c) locks, I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a bored expression. ‘I’m never getting out of here… am I?’

 

**Michael’s POV**

I quickly left the room, clenching the knife in my hand. ‘These thoughts are getting out of hand,’ I thought. Why do I feel a throb in my chest around that woman? Why don’t I want to jab my knife through her body? Why is my body… reacting in such a vulgar way when I see her? ‘It must be the clothes,’ I pondered as I stared at the window while sharpening my knife. ‘If she wears different clothes, it might get rid of these feelings and I can finally kill her… hopefully.’ 


	4. IV. A Twist of Fate

**James’ POV**

 

Where the fuck is my sister? It’s been at least four days since she has been gone. She never vanishes like this. If anything, she would let me know beforehand. Was she right about that man she was talking about? I put on my black beanie as I checked all the doors and windows. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, I grabbed my assault rifle and peeked out the window. A woman with dirty blonde hair stood at the door, wearing a worried expression. ‘That must be (F/n)’s friend,’ I thought as I opened the door. Getting a closer look at the woman, she had tear-stained cheeks and a frown. She dropped her books and hugged me while sobbing.

 

“She… **_SHE’S GONE!”_ **

 

“Lau-”

 

“I don’t know where she is! I looked everywhere for her! She must’ve been taken by that _masked killer,”_ she spoke softly.

 

“Masked killer?”

 

“A man wearing a white mask killed some of my friends at my party. The police are still looking into it,” she sniffled, “but they haven’t found much evidence.”

 

“She **_can’t_ ** be dead. My baby sister **_can’t_ **be gone this soon,” I mumbled as my anger grew.

 

“Dr. Loomis came by and told me-”

 

“Who the hell is Dr. Loomis?”

 

“Dr. Loomis is my brother’s doctor. My brother was institutionalized at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. His name is _Michael Myers.”_

 

The name rang a bell in my head as I blurted out, **_“THAT LUNATIC THAT KILLED HIS OWN SISTER?!”_ **

 

She nodded, replying, “Yes. The police suspect that the masked killer is Michael since he was known to wear masks-”

 

**_“THAT MOTHERFUCKER, I’LL BLOW HIS BALLS AND ASSCHEEKS OFF!”_ **

 

“My brother is a very dangerous man,” Laurie said in a concerned tone.

 

“We need to find her. Lord knows what he’s doing to her right now.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

My wrists ached as I groaned in agony. I’ve been trying to escape the rope that bound my hands for hours. My hair almost resembled a rat’s nest since it hasn’t been washed in a couple of days. ‘I really have to take a bath,’ I thought while tugging at the rope. My stomach growled as I felt the sharp pain return to my ankle.

 

“Shit,” I mumbled through hisses of pain.

 

The door flung open and Michael walked into the room. I glared at him as he stood at the end of the bed, staring at me. Looking closer, I noticed that he had a box in his hands. Setting it on the bed, he unbound my wrists and looked down at me.

 

“...What are you doing?”

 

He looked at the box and pointed to it. ‘Huh?’ Curiously, I slowly opened and looked inside the box. A (f/c) jumpsuit laid flat in the box. It almost resembled the design of his boiler suit. ‘Does he buy these in bulk or something?’ Glancing at him, I grabbed the article of clothing. ‘It’s so soft and smells like lavender.’

 

“Um… do you want me to put this on?”

 

He nodded silently as he continued to stare at me. ‘God, he makes me _so_ uncomfortable.’

 

“I’m too dirty to change into this. I need to take a bath.”

 

His head tilted up in a curious manner. Walking towards the door, he exited the room and stopped right out the door. He turned around and stared at me. ‘Is that a signal that I follow him? Is he finally letting me take a bath?’ Pushing myself off the bed, I tried to walk over to him without stumbling. As soon as I stepped on my injured foot, I released a groan of pain and fumbled onto the wooden floor. He looked down at me while I held my ankle in pain. ‘He isn’t going to help.’ I started to crawl towards him. Suddenly, he walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. Looking at him with disbelief, thoughts raced through my mind. ‘What the hell is he doing? Why is he helping me? What the fu-’ My thoughts were cut off by the loud thuds of him walking up the stairs while carrying me. A light blush dusted my cheeks as I curiously analyzed his eyes. ‘He has some pretty brown eyes, I’ll give him that,’ I thought while mindlessly gazing into his eyes. His eyes darted down and met with mine, making me look away. ‘Hopefully he didn’t notice that I was swooning over his eyes. I’d really look like a creep.’

Opening the bathroom door, he set my body down on the toilet and took the jumpsuit from my hands. He laid the jumpsuit on the counter and pulled out a towel from a cabinet. Laying the towel on top of the jumpsuit, he watched me as I started the shower. I tested the water by occasionally poking at the water. ‘Hmm, this is fine enough.’ Glancing at him uncomfortably, I stood up and avoided placing too much weight on my injured leg.

 

“Can I have some privacy please?”

 

Shockingly, he took my request into account and walked out the door. Closing the door behind him, I saw his shadow from underneath the door. ‘Well, it’s clear he has little trust in me. He is a smart one but he made a mistake.’ After I threw off my costume, I jumped into the shower and lathered up in soap. The feeling of the caked-up Halloween makeup washing off from my face and warm water running through my (h/c) hair were two of the best feelings I’ve had since I have been here. I glanced up to the window and saw that it was partially boarded up. ‘He really is a smart one but he cannot stop me,’ I thought while washing off the soap.

After the soap was washed off from my body, I left the water running as I quietly dried my body off. ‘Surely, the running water should trick him into thinking I’m still taking a shower. He’s a fool.’ As I picked up the jumpsuit, I realized that he had not brought me clean underwear. **_‘...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_ **’ Sighing, I resorted to washing my dirty panties in the running, soapy bath water. ‘This is so gross but I can’t be running around with no underwear.’ The towel didn’t dry the damp panties much, making me release an annoyed huff. I cringed as I slipped on the slightly wet panties. The feeling made me twitch uncomfortably. ‘This is disgusting.’ Changing into the jumpsuit, I cautiously opened the window while trying to be as quiet as possible. ‘Prying the boards off would make too much noise… guess I just have to wiggle myself through.’ Sticking my hands through the window, I projected the top half of my body through the window. I tried pushing away from the window but my butt prevented me from going any further. ‘This can’t be happening now,’ I panicked. I tried all possible fixes that I could think of but nothing worked. Angrily thrashing around, I started to forcibly push myself out the window. My legs pushed against the wooden planks, ripping the jumpsuit and scraping against my exposed skin. I felt my skin being broken by the sharp wooden splinters. The door flung open violently as kicked my legs around, trying to strike Michael. Both of my legs were grabbed roughly as my body was pulled out of the window. He dropped me onto the floor and stared down at me. Even though I couldn't tell his facial expression, I knew he was disappointed and angry. I furrowed my brows as tears escaped my eyes.

 

 **_“I’M SICK OF IT HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! I’M STARVING, I’M BORED, I MISS MY FRIENDS... AND FAMILY,”_ ** I yelled through sobs.

 

He leaned over and slung my weak body over his shoulders. While he walked out of the room and up the stairs, I cried and banged my fists on his back.

 

**_“LET ME GO NOW!”_ **

 

Ignoring my angry outbursts and shouts, he opened a door that led to a fully furnished bedroom. The bed was decorated with purple sheets and appeared to be comfortable. A small television sat on a wooden dresser that was engraved with flowers and had a giant mirror. ‘This looks like a girl’s room… why is he taking me here?’ He pulled out rope from his pockets and laid it on a hope chest. ‘Is this my new dungeon?’ Walking over to the window, he tightened the latches so that it would not be an accessible escape route. ‘Fuck,’ I thought as he was about to set me onto the bed. When he was about to set me down, I swiftly grabbed his mask and ripped it off. Chocolate brown locks fell out and shined in the light as they outlined his impeccable features. I couldn’t believe his skin was so smooth, there was not a single blemish in sight. His thick lips formed into a pout as he furrowed his thick eyebrows at me. ‘He’s… not what I expected,’ I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up. Caramel brown orbs stared angrily at my (f/c) orbs as he reached for his mask. Smirking to myself, I retracted my arm back and used my leg to put distance between us.

 

“What is it, Michael? Feeling… **_uncomfortable?_ ** Now you know how I feel when I’m here,” I cackled.

 

Clenching his jaw angrily, he leaned over on my body so his reach could extend. His chest pressed against my breasts as he struggled to get his mask back. ‘Dear God, there’s a **_hot_ **guy rubbing up on me like an animal,’ I thought while grinning and blushing. I wiggled farther on the bed as he huffed in annoyance. He attempted to grab my arm and pull it down but I forcibly kicked him off me with my uninjured leg.

 

“If I give you the mask back, will you let me go?”

 

Standing up, he stared at me with an unreadable expression, almost like he was thinking about my question. Slightly nodding, he held his hand out, waiting for his mask. ‘Is he… serious? **AM I** ** _FREE?!’_** I excitedly threw the mask at him and broke into a full sprint out the door. Even though the pain in my ankle returned, I ignored it and ran down the stairs. **_‘TO FREEDOM,’_** I mentally screamed as I burst through the front door. Unfortunately, my freedom was short-lived as I felt another body tackle me to the ground.

 

**_“WHAT THE FU-”_ **

 

I felt my body being slung onto Michael’s back as he took me back upstairs. My breaths seethed with anger as I punched and slammed my fists onto his back while thrashing around. He carelessly threw me onto the bed as he grabbed his mask off the ground. Michael slid on top of my body and barely slid the mask on, leaving his soft lips exposed. My face contorted into a shocked grimace as his face came close to mine.

 

**_“THE FUCK ARE YOU-”_ **

 

His lips cut off my outraged outburst. I tried to resist his sudden kiss but his lips melted into mine like honey. A part of me savored every bit of him while the other part strongly opposed it. I gave in to my desires and deepened the kiss, raking my hands through his soft hair. He hungrily growled as his kisses traveled down my neck. His hands explored my body as he nipped and bit at my neck, leaving love marks. A quiet moan escaped my lips as he caressed my breasts tenderly. I felt something hard poke my inner thigh as kisses became rougher. ‘Is that his knife or… something else?’ Reaching down, I stroked the foreign object curiously. His eyes widened as he sat up, straddling me. He wore a shocked expression as I glanced down at him. ‘Oh my god… I touched his **_DICK!’_ **A crimson blush crept onto my face as I was completely devoid of words. Getting off the bed, he looked down at himself with a startled expression as his mouth hung open speechlessly. Turning around, he jetted out of the room after he grabbed his mask. He shut the door behind him and I heard his footsteps echo down the stairs.

I laid on the bed and failed to comprehend what had just happened. ‘Did I really just accept that without fighting back? The hell is wrong with me? On top of everything, he left me on second base,’ I sighed. Looking around, I knew I could easily escape if I wanted to since he was shocked himself, but my attempts always resulted in an error. ‘This is ridiculous; to even think that I was close to getting banged by a killer.’

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
I adjusted my mask onto my face and angrily thought about the actions that I had committed. ‘Her body has corrupted my mind again and I couldn’t control myself. What is it about her that draws me in? It wasn’t the clothes… what could it be?! **_WHY CAN’T I KILL HER WITHOUT A PART OF ME DISAGREEING?!’_ ** Huffing angrily, I stared at my reflection in my knife. ‘But… why _didn’t_ she fight back once she saw my face? I don’t understand… she clearly hates my guts,’ I thought with a puzzled expression. I tightened all the locks on the windows as I continued to think about her. She plagued my mind constantly. _‘I’m going to keep her here until I find out why she is making me feel this way.’_


	5. V. A Deadly Craving

**Three Days Later**

 

Restless nights and insomnia have become common for me. My stomach rumbled with hunger as I looked out the window, sighing. Bags hung under my (f/c) eyes as a frown formed on my pink lips. ‘I miss my family and friends so much… my mother… my father… James… Laurie... I want to go home.’ I can’t remember the last time I ate something… this is ridiculous. I haven’t attempted to escape again even though my hands aren’t bound in any way. All my attempts have just ended in complete and utter failure. I need to find a way to escape soon or else… I’ll die. The door flung open as Michael walked in carrying a grocery bag. 

 

“Are you here just to stare at me again in my miserable state?”

 

Breathing heavily, he walked over to me and threw the bag on the bed. It landed on the blue sheets with a loud thud. Curiously, I sat up and glared at him before looking in the bag. A plastic baggie containing a sandwich was in there, along with a small baggie of original Lay’s chips  and blueberries. Opening the sandwich bag, I saw that it was a tuna sandwich. ‘Oh god, it fucking  **_STINKS.’_ **

 

“You believe this is enough to satisfy my hunger? I’ve been starving for  **_FIVE DAYS. FIVE. DAYS. AND I HATE TUNA SANDWICHES!”_ **

 

He continued to stare at me without any sign of emotion. ‘Well, at least he got me  _ something _ ….’ My expression softened as I looked at him.

 

“Thank you,” I smiled a bit.

 

He merely nodded as he turned to walk away. Before he could leave, I angrily threw the tuna sandwich at the back of his head. Tuna chunks splattered everywhere on his boiler suit as he turned around swiftly. He looked down at the floor and seen the messy tuna all on the floor and on his outfit. Snickering to myself, I sat up in the bed and popped a few blueberries in my mouth. The refreshing taste of the blueberries slightly calmed my stomach’s desire for food. Michael's eyes traveled to my figure that calmly munched on blueberries while smirking. I could tell that he was outraged but I didn’t give a single fuck.

 

“How does it feel to be mistreated? Feels _ great, _ huh?  **_YOU LIKE THAT?! THAT’S HOW I’VE BEEN FEELING EVER SINCE I WAS TAKEN HERE!”_ **

 

Angrily, he approached me with his fist drawn back. Thanks to my instincts, I dodged before he could strike me. His fist went through the wall behind me as he breathed heavily. Drawing his fist back to his side, he stared at me intimidatingly. My smirk widened as a faint chuckle escaped my lips. Reaching into his pocket, he whipped out his knife and rose it high into the air. I quickly rolled over and his knife penetrated the pillow, causing feathers to burst out. ‘He really tried,’ I thought as my (e/c) eyes watched him stab the pillow multiple times. As soon as his tantrum was over, he glared at me and exited the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Finishing the last of the food he gave me, my stomach growled again. ‘I’m still  _ sooooo _ hungry… a pizza sounds good.’ I looked around the room for a telephone. ‘Hmm… this box looks outta place,’ I thought while plopping it on the bed. After blowing the dust off the top of the lid, I opened it and saw many personal belongings. ‘A hairbrush… a necklace… a birth certificate… a box of condoms?! This is the most random grouping of items that I have ever seen.’ I curiously looked at the birth certificate. ‘Judith Myers… that’s Michael’s sister… the one that he killed… and I’m in her room… that’s not a good sign,’ I sighed. ‘Maybe there is a phone downstairs?’

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I passed a room that was cracked open. ‘Is that Michael’s room?’ My curiosity got the best of me. I walked and peeked in the room, looking around. I spotted Michael with his mask off, stripping from his dirty clothes. He wore an angry frown as he pulled down his boiler suit. He wore black briefs that were outlined in grey. As he stretched, I saw his rippling muscles shine in the sunlight that was coming through his window. He huffed in annoyance as he dug in his closet for clothes. ‘His body looks like it was shaped by God himself,’ I thought as a blush crept on my face. Michael put on another blue boiler suit as he looked off into the window. ‘He really does buy those suits in bulk.’ He stood still and noticed my presence as he turned around. I ran quickly downstairs, almost fumbling at the last step. ‘No doubt, he caught me staring.’ I found a black telephone on the table and I dialed the number for my favorite pizza place. ‘I hope I have my credit card in my costume pockets…’

 

“Hello this is Jay Rock’s Pizzeria, how may I help you?”

 

“Hello! Can I order an extra-large combination pizza please with a 2-liter of sprite?”

 

“Of course, that will be $28.50. What is the home address?”

 

“45 Lampkin Lane.”

 

“I heard some bad things happened there back in the day.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. When will you be here?”

 

“In about 20 minutes. See you then.”

 

“Thanks, see you.”

 

Hanging up, an idea crossed my mind. ‘Why haven’t I thought of this before?!’ Dialing the police, I anxiously looked around. I heard some loud thuds coming down the stairs and I clenched the phone. **_‘FUCK! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COME NOW?!’_ **

 

“This is the Haddonfield Police Department. What seems to be the problem?”

 

**_“PLEASE HELP ME! I’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I’M AT 45 LAMPKIN LANE AND MY CAPTOR IS MICHA-”_ **

 

Before I could finish my sentence, Michael snatched the phone from my grip and smashed it to pieces. Grabbing my arm, he dragged me upstairs as I tried to fight back. I slapped him, punched him, and held onto the railing but he pried me off of it. Ignoring my hits, he dragged me back into his deceased sister’s room.  **_‘DOES ANYTHING I DO STOP HIM?!’_ ** He violently threw me on the bed and bound my hands to the bedpost as I groaned in agony. I glared daggers at him as he stared at me through his mask. 

 

“You’re a fucking  _ prick _ ,” I spat out harshly.

 

He tilted his head and sat at the end of my bed, staring at me. Furrowing my brows, I stared at him as a few tears escaped my eyes. I’m so sick of this. Holding back any further tears, I looked away and sighed angrily. I heard the doorbell ring and a frown crossed my face. ‘He’s not going to open it either if it’s my pizza or the police.’ Unexpectedly, Michael stood up and walked downstairs. Curiously, I tried to walk over to the window and look. Luckily, the rope extended far enough so I could see. A car with a pizza logo was parked in front of the house. A tall, black male was holding my pizza as he adjusted his hat so that his man bun would fit in the small opening at the back of the hat. ‘That’s my friend Jordyn! If I scream out his name, maybe he will help.’ I heard the door fling open as Jordyn’s facial expression changed from calm to terrified.

 

“That’ll be $28.5- Uhh… you know what, this order is on the house. I gotta go deliver other pizzas while I’m still alive soo… have a good day, sir or ma’am. I don’t discriminate.”

 

Jordyn set the pizza and sprite on the ground and ran for his car. Hurriedly, he got into the car and started the engine. I screamed out his name but it was to no avail. He made a sharp U-turn and hit the gas like he was in a high-speed chase. Zooming down the street, I sighed as Jordyn’s car disappeared into the distance. ‘Shit.’ Footsteps thudded up the stairs as I felt a small spark of hope. Michael entered the room carrying my pizza and soda. My eyes lit up with curiosity and joy as he walked over to me. Glaring at me, he threw the pizza at me, it’s hot contents spilling out and burning my skin. My face dropped instantly as he threw the soda at me, striking my head. The soda dropped onto the ground and hissed before popping open. I sat there motionless as my anger began to return.

 

**_“When I get out of this rope, I’m going to fuck you up Myers.”_ **

 

Ignoring my remark, he left the room, leaving me with ruined pizza and spilled soda. A groan escaped my lips as I flipped the pizza back over and grabbed the soda off the floor. Half of the soda survived, as well as the pizza. Gooey cheese covered the baby blue bed sheets as I set the pizza and soda on the end table. ‘I’m not going to sleep in this,’ I thought while standing up. I ate the remaining pizza in silence while sipping on the half-wasted soda. 

After enjoying my somewhat ruined meal, I thought of ways to escape the binds. ‘Hmm… I could use a sharp shard from the plastic bottle but I have nothing to cut it with… looks like I have to do things the barbaric way.’ Grabbing the plastic bottle, I began chewing on it, ripping off shards of plastic. I had to be careful since I didn’t want to swallow any shards by accident. After getting a nicely-sized piece, I quickly rubbed it against the rope. Even though it took a minute to get through the first layer of rope, the binding on my left hand snapped off. ‘This is perfect.’ I did the same thing to the other binding and it yielded the same result. Slipping off the remaining rope, I dug through the closet trying to find clothes. I pulled out a rather skimpy pink dress that revealed a lot of cleavage. ‘Well… it’s something. I changed into the dress and threw the dirty clothes in an empty hamper. The dress had a ruffled skirt that hugged on my hips a little too tightly. My boobs were near popping out even after I adjusted the dress. ‘This is bullshit,’ I blushed while creaking open the door.

Being as silent as possible, I slowly walked down the stairs. I avoided the creaky floorboards as I heard heavy breathing in Michael’s room. ‘Lord knows what he is doing.’ As soon as I reached the bottom step, I noticed that there was a tall dresser in front of the front door. ‘Are you  **_FUCKING SERIOUS?!’_ ** Sighing quietly, I explored the living room as I tried to find other escape routes. Most of the windows were boarded up, so that wouldn’t work. The vents were too small to crawl in. However, I noticed the back door was unguarded and nothing was in the way. ‘This has to be it.’ I opened the door, revealing the outside world that I had not seen in a while. I inhaled sharply, enjoying the aromas of the trees mixing with the flowers. Walking out into the sunlight, I felt the welcoming warmth of the sun once again. ‘This feels amazing.’ I broke out in a sprint, attempting to jump over the picket fence. Barely getting my leg over, I tried pushing my weight over to the other side. The dress rode up a bit, defining the outline of my butt. Blushing, I felt my boobs on the verge of slipping out of the dress. My eyes wandered over to the back door and saw Michael standing there. ‘OH MY FUCKING GOD,’ I thought as panic kicked into my system. I struggled to get over the fence as Michael approached me. Looking over to the side I was trying to get on, I noticed a row of sharp, metal spikes below me. 

 

“Now you have got to be  _ fucking kidding  _ me,” I whispered.

 

Either way, I’m trapped. Glaring at Michael, I dropped from the picket fence. I landed on the dirt as Michael continued to stare at me. His hand reached out to grab my arm but I flinched and ran back inside like an animal. He chased after me angrily as I jumped over the couch. It flipped over, making him trip and fall. Grinning to myself, I ran into his room in hopes that I would find an exit. I looked around the room and took note of what he had. ‘It could be more nicely decorated, it’s kinda plain,’ I thought while looking at the scattered drawings on the floor. ‘Maybe he left it untouched since he was in that mental institution for so long… no wonder why it looks abandoned.’ I froze in place as soon as I felt hot breath on my neck followed by heavy breathing. My heart pumped with fear as all the hairs on my neck stood up. A sinister tingle pricked at the back of my neck as my breathing hitched.

Before I could even choose the action I was going to take, I was pinned against the edge of the bed by his force. My (h/l), (h/c) locks sprawled out on the bed as my head landed violently on a pillow. His eyes bore into mine as I released a gasp of shock. My adrenaline spiked as I grabbed the nearest blunt object, which was a flashlight, and started swinging at him. Grabbing my arm, he snatched the flashlight from my grasp as I erratically kicked. My foot met with his face, kicking off his mask and revealing his angelic-like features. His cocoa eyes gleamed with anger as he released an infuriated grunt. Raising my other hand, I slapped him across the face and kicked him away from me. He stumbled a bit as I scurried to the open window. Peeking my head out the window, I noticed that the height of the jump that I would have to take wasn’t so bad. There was a bed of shrubs I could land in or I could try to stretch onto the nearby tree branch that seemed sturdy enough. Deciding on the second option, I quickly positioned myself on the edge of the window as I reached for the tree. I felt draft the wind on my exposed buttcheeks, causing me to blush. I heard Michael’s footsteps approaching but they stopped abruptly. Looking behind me, I got a glimpse of Michael’s startled expression as his eyes landed on my exposed bottom. ‘Why did I have to pick out this dress out of all things?’ The rough, barky texture of the branch met with my hand as I was filled with hope. ‘So close!’ 

An iron grip got a hold of the pink dress and fiercely pulled me back through the window. My body landed with a thud onto the wooden floor as Michael stared down at me with a bitter expression, clenching his fists firmly. One hand held a kitchen knife that was clearly sharpened and illuminated in the sunlight that entered the room. I could tell by his posture and facial expression that he wasn’t playing around anymore. Cold sweat began to form on my forehead as fear and panic settled in. Backing up into the corner of the room, he approached me and stared at me with an expression filled with pure hatred. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for my untimely death. ‘I knew I shouldn’t have messed with him. I fucked up bad… all I can do is beg for my life.’

 

“Michael, please… I’m sorry,” I lied.

 

Opening my eyes, I saw that he cocked his head to the side as he stared at me with no emotion. ‘He totally saw through that lie.’ Kneeling down, he was in close proximity to me as he pointed the knife at me. Tears of fear ran down my (s/c) cheeks as I cried out.

 

**_“OKAY! I REALLY MEAN IT! I’M SORRY! I WON’T DISOBEY YOU AGAIN! JUST PLEASE… LET ME LIVE!”_ **

 

Dropping his knife, his expression didn’t falter. ‘Is he going to spare my life?’ My heart rate quickened as thoughts ran through my mind about what his next action was going to me. He grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. ‘What is he doing?’ Staring at him in curiosity, I breathed heavily as he cornered me. His hands shot out and wrapped around my neck as he lifted me up against the wall. Gags and coughs escaped my lips as I tried to pry his hands off of my neck. My body thrashed about maniacally as his grip became stronger by the second. I felt my vision blur as I became light-headed from the stopped flow of blood to my head. He exhaled sharply as he locked his eyes with mine; almost like he wanted to see me suffer. I felt my right breast escape the dress as my body struggled from his grip. His hate-filled eyes caught a glimpse of my bare breast as his breathes seethed with fury. Suddenly, he dropped me and I landed on my feet. Catching my breaths, I looked at him with eyes filled with surprise and dismay. 

My (e/c) eyes diverted all around the room as fearful thoughts clouded my mind. I noticed that a large, hard mass was forming in his clothing. Gasping, I soon realized what that that hard mass was. ‘He… gets off to things like this?’ His body smashed against mine and I felt his hard cock grind against my thigh. He released a groan, expressing his sexual frustration as his lips caught mine. A faint gasp escaped my lips but was muffled by his own. My mind told me to resist but my heart said otherwise. 

Our tongues battled for dominance as I gave into my hidden desires. His hands traveled up my waist and cupped my breasts tightly, fondling them as his tongue won dominance. My nipples perked up in excitement as my womanhood craved his touch. ‘No, no… why is my body doing this?!’ I whipped my head back, causing my lips to separate from Michaels as I released a moan of pleasure. His brown orbs were filled with anger and lust as his plump lips caught mine once more. Grabbing his knife, he savagely dragged it down my dress, causing the torn fabric to fall off. My cheeks heated up from embarrassment as I felt the cold air greet my exposed body. His lips traveled down my neck, leaving love marks and bites. I gasped as his lips made their way to my nipple. His teeth grazed my bud as he hungrily sucked on my breast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mewled.

 

“M-Michael,” I whispered in a low tone.

 

I mindlessly unbuttoned his suit, slipping it off of his shoulders. The suit dropped down to his ankles as his briefs encased his hard cock. Curiously, my hand wandered in his briefs and wrapped around his member. He flinched a bit at my sudden touch as his lips pulled away from my breast, causing a string of saliva to separate from the abrupt stop. I felt him pry off my (f/c) panties as I gently stroked his member. He swatted my hand away which confused me for a second before he tackled me onto the bed like a predator pouncing on its prey. My breasts jiggled from the sudden aggressive movement as he grabbed my thighs. He pushed them apart, giving him enough room to position himself over me. Pulling me closer to the edge of the bed, he breathed heavily as he grabbed his member. I sat up a bit and seen the size of his cock.  **_‘Oh my god… that’s HUMONGOUS!’_ **

 

“Michael, please be gentle… this is my  _ first  _ time,” I said, blushing madly at my exposed state.

  
He held eye contact with me as his lips formed into a sexy, sinister smirk. I felt his dick skim against my opening as I let out a small moan. My wet womanhood couldn’t stand waiting any longer. I ground my hips against his cock as I moaned quietly. A faint moan escaped Michael’s lips as he lost his patience. Looking me in my eyes, he finally positioned himself between my entrance. I readied my body as I sucked in a breath of air.  _ ‘I already know I’m going to be feeling this in the morning.’ _


	6. VI. The Best Punishment

I bit my lip as anticipation was killing me. ‘There is no way he can fit that big dick inside of me… there’s just no way.’ Michael’s hands gripped my hips as his member twitched, awaiting penetration. He stared at me, brown eyes filled with lust and a hint of anger. Licking his lips, he inserted the tip of his dick into my wet opening. I scowled as he teased me again, pumping the tip in and out at a slow rate. ‘I can’t stand waiting anymore.’

 

**_“Michael, just fuck me. Fuck me like you hate me.”_ **

 

I mentally scolded myself, noticing that my lust was getting the best of me. ‘What kind of sexual beast am I becoming?’ A small smirk crept on his lips as I begged for him. ‘I can’t help it… I  **_need_ ** him.’ His grip on my hips tightened as he slowly inserted his full length into my tight pussy. Groans of pain and moans of pleasure escaped from my lips as I adjusted to his length. It hurt so much… but it felt so filling; almost as if my craving was fulfilled. Without any sort of warning, he began bucking his hips roughly against my butt. I gripped on the bed sheets as he moaned between heavy breaths. ‘F-fuck… it hurts but… feels  _ sooooooo _ good.’ My breasts jiggled with every thrust as he stared into my (e/c) eyes. The sound of flesh slapping against each other echoed in the room, drowning out our moans.

My body soon became used to his length and my groans of pain turned to moans of pure bliss and pleasure. Michael’s thrusts were so rough that my head banged constantly against the bed’s headboard. The bed creaked with every movement, almost as if it was about to break. His pace gradually slowed down, making me a little disappointed. ‘Don’t tell me he’s _ already _ finished. It has only been 10 minutes.’ I sighed as he stopped thrusting and stared at me with an emotionless expression. Pulling out his large member from my hot cavern that yearned to be plowed, he continued to stare at me as I crossed my arms angrily.

 

“What the hell are y-”

 

Before I could finish my sentence, he wildly rolled me onto my stomach. I gasped as he got onto the bed and pushed me farther onto the bed. Arching my back, he positioned his throbbing cock at my entrance and pushed himself in. I held back a moan as he aggressively pumped in and out of me at a swift pace. A part of the bed frame snapped, making the bed slant downward. ‘Good god, he’s so rough.’ He released an angry growl as he thrusts pounded my core. I moaned loudly as I was in pure bliss. ‘This is… the best feeling… I’ve ever had.’ A hand pulled on my (h/c) hair as he positioned himself once again at a different angle. I threw my head back and mewled with glee as he thrust harshly, hitting my sensitive G-spot. 

 

_ “Mmm… Michael… fuck me…  _ **_harder_ ** _.. please,”  _ I pleaded through moans and pants.

 

Without question, his thrusts became rougher as I help onto the headboard for support. Moans filled the room as the headboard began to creak and make snapping noises. Michael noticed this and pulled out. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I already knew the drill. His lips met with mine once again as he inserted his dick back into my hot pussy. My saliva mixed with his honey-like saliva as one of his hands snaked around my neck. ‘Oh no… what is he doing?’ He released a moan before his grip around my neck tightened. Gasping for air, I felt the pleasure intensify as I was slowly losing my breath. Looking at him with pleading eyes, his brown orbs showed little emotion as another evil smirk crossed his lips. I reached my hand towards my neck to pry him off but I retracted it. This feeling… felt kinda good. ‘Looks like I have an asphyxiation fetish,’ I thought with slight shame. Shrugging off the feeling, I indulged in the erotic fetish as I mewled.

I felt a tingle in my womanhood as my legs twitched with excitement. My moans became louder as the tingle became more intense and pleasurable. Michael stared into my eyes and panted as his thrusts became slower. The loud sound of his hips bucking against my ass soon faded out with his slower thrusts. Staring at him with lustful eyes, I rested my head against his chest. My head hurt from the constant banging against the headboard but the pleasure had outweighed my pain. He bit his lip and released a moan of pleasure as my vaginal walls clamped down on his cock. The tingling sensation reached its peak as my moan echoed in the room. Wet, liquidy fluids poured out onto his cock and dripped on the floor. 

Quickly, he flung me onto the bed and stroked his cock over my breasts. A final moan escaped his lips as white fluids spurted out of his tip, landing onto my breasts. The hot liquids dripped down my chest and I curiously scooped up a bit on my finger. I licked my finger and tasted his warm cum. My face contorted in a grimace since his cum had a salty aftertaste. As he released the final drops of cum onto my tender breasts, he put on a fresh pair of briefs and another boiler suit. I watched him as he landed next to me. He put his mask back on and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. ‘That mask must really make him feel secure or something,’ I thought while wiping off his bodily fluids with the torn cloth from the pink dress.

I tied my (h/c) hair up in a bun as I went back to Judith’s room. Digging in her closet for some decent pajamas, I found a pair of purple pajama shorts and a white tank top. The shorts were a little short for my liking but I still chose to wear it. Anyways, there weren’t any other pajamas that were somewhat modest. Looking at the bed, I almost forgot that Michael had thrown the pizza onto the bed. The blue sheets were a mess. I smelled a foul, cheesy aroma as I got closer to the sheets. ‘Ewww. Looks like I have one more option.’ 

Walking back to Michael’s room, I saw his peaceful figure fast asleep. ‘He wouldn’t mind if I slept beside him? After all that, he shouldn’t mind…’ I got under the covers on the other side of the bed and tried to close my eyes but I felt a heavy mass roll onto my side. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Michael sprawled out and his leg was on my side.

 

“You’re crushing me.”

 

Opening his eyes, he looked at me and stared with a blank expression. He didn’t seem mad that I was in his bed which is a good thing on my part. His stares started to make me uncomfortable and prevented me from sleeping. I scowled.

 

“Can you like, turn the other way or something? Your mask is creeping me out... I can’t sleep in the other room because it smells like expired pizza in there and the sheets are dirty because  **_SOMEONE_ ** threw food on it.”

 

He tilted his head the other way as I finally got comfortable in the bed. ‘I’m surprised he listened. That was easy.’ I heard something fall onto the end table as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. Hot breaths tickled my neck as I was pulled closer to Michael’s chest. ‘W-what is he doing?’ My cheeks broke out into a blush as he rested his head on the crook of my neck.

 

“What… are you doing?”

 

He made no comment as his chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. His messy, brown locks were scattered on the pillow and my face as his grip around me tightened. Oddly, I felt secure in his hands. Why… did I feel this way? I have  **_never_ ** felt this way around him before. Was it because we slept together? What is the meaning of this? My heart throbbed as I felt his warmth against me. I shrugged off the feeling and closed my eyes, drifting off into a calm, peaceful sleep; something I haven’t had in a while.

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
My eyes watched her sleeping figure as her back rested against my chest. Have I finally divulged into her corruption? I shouldn’t have let myself be so easily allured into those dirty acts. This woman… makes me feel… human. She isn’t like the rest of the slutty, horny teens. I feel like a void has been filled when I’m with her. She makes me feel bent but not yet broken. There is no way she can escape now. She is mine… forever. I knew that Laurie was going to come and take her away from me, knowing how she is. I will cut down _anyone_ who dares to get in my way. Laurie won’t be safe.


	7. VIII. The Hunt

**Third-Person POV**

 

(H/c) locks rested on the blue sheets as the female shifted around in her sleep. Long, black lashes and a faint blush adorned her cheeks. A brown-haired male held her close and stared at her, admiring her beautiful features. Stroking a strand of her (h/c) hair, he let go of her and sat up. He ruffled his large hand through his chocolate, luscious locks and grabbed the pale mask that rested on the end table. After putting the mask on, he walked out of the room. The female’s (e/c) orbs fluttered open, feeling the warmth leave her. She stretched and released a groan before rubbing her eyes. (E/c) orbs scanned the room in confusion as she got up from the bed. 

Curiously, she wandered the halls, possibly looking for the male. Walking downstairs, she walked toward the fridge and opened it. Nothing much was in there. Sighing, her stomach growled and she searched the kitchen for something edible. To her avail, she found a couple bags of Cheetos and a Quaker Oat’s granola bar; neither was expired. The crunching of plastic cleared the eerie silence as she munched on the food. Sitting down on the couch, she tuned into the radio.

 

“Police are still searching for the man who murdered 18 teenagers and injured 11 others. The suspected identity of this man is Michael Myers, who escaped from Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. His doctor along with the chief of the Haddonfield police force ar-”

 

The reporter’s voice turned to static and the (h/c)-haired girl sighed. She tried adjusting the antennas of the radio but it made the staticy noise louder. Giving up, she turned off the radio and sat back down on the couch. A visible frown was plastered on her face. Her eyebrows dropped, making a sorrowful expression.

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

‘I miss them so much,’ I thought about my family and Laurie. I still cannot comprehend what had happened yesterday; it happened so quick. My legs hurt so much. Hearing loud footsteps, I cocked my head toward the kitchen. Michael stood there holding a kitchen knife, staring at me through his pale, sinister mask.

 

“Michael… when can I see my family again?”

 

He blankly stared at me and made no movement. ‘I guess the answer is never.’ Slouching down on the couch, I sighed and wrapped a warm, fuzzy blanket around me. Grabbing a string of rope, he stood in front of me and pried my hands out of the blanket. I was too tired to fight back at this point. He bound my hands to the couch and grabbed his knife before walking out the door. ‘What… is he doing? I don’t understand,’ I thought with a confused expression. Since I couldn’t do much, my only option was to go back to sleep.

A loud bang interrupted my small nap. My eyes shot open and I frantically looked around. Michael stood in the doorway with an unknown object in his hand. He sat beside me on the couch and put the object in my hand. Looking at the object, I noticed that it was a metal picture frame. It was a photo I took with James last winter. A wide grin was plastered on my face next to James’ usual expression; bored. The sky was a cloudy, bluish-gray and snow was falling onto our heads. He wore his signature, black beanie and I wore a (f/c) scarf that he bought me a long time ago. A small smile crept onto my lips as I embraced the fond memory.

 

“Thank you… but I want to see James in person.”

 

Michael stared at me and did not utter a word. Standing up, he walked up the stairs and ignored my desire. ‘When will I ever see my brother again?’ Sighing, a few tears escaped my (e/c) orbs. ‘I miss everyone so much…’

 

**Laurie’s POV**

 

James sighed and a distressed expression crept onto his face. (Y/n) has been missing for at least a week or two now. It may be fewer but it feels so long. I miss her; her bright smile, her humor, her positivity, and her attitude. The police or Dr. Loomis have not yet found Michael’s location. ‘I should’ve listened to her,’ I thought. An odd noise came for her room and James shot up, grabbing his gun.

 

“James! You need to relax… I’ll go investigate.”

 

Looking at me, he nodded and sat back down. Bags hung under his eyes as he clasped his hand together. He hasn’t been able to get much sleep because of his missing sister. Walking up the stairs, I creaked (Y/n)’s door open and peeked in. Her (f/c) curtains shook violently as a leg escaped out the window. I crept over to the window and shifted the curtains to the side. A tall, muscular male wearing a pale mask and a blue boiler suit walked away from the house. ‘T-That’s Michael! I don’t want to worry about James… If I quietly follow him, I’ll find where he’s staying… and where (Y/n) is!’

I ran down the stairs and bolted out the door. James didn’t notice me since he was fast asleep. ‘Good lord, he walks so fast.’ I kept a safe distance away from Michael as he continued to take shortcuts that would make him less suspicious. Of course, he wouldn’t want to walk down the street since the police are looking for him. He didn’t seem to notice my pursuit as I quietly followed him.

He reached an abandoned house that had windows that were boarded up. The two-story house was a white with a grey trim. I read the numbers along the wall, beside the door. ‘45.’ Looking at the street sign, it read Lampkin Lane. ‘So the address is 45 Lampkin Lane… I heard haunting rumors about this place. I waited a couple of minutes before approaching one of the windows that was slightly boarded up. Peeking in, there was no sight of Michael. However, I did see a (h/c) female on the couch, staring at a picture frame. I tapped on the window and she shot her head in my direction. Her (e/c) orbs brightened with joy as she walked over to the window. A wide grin played on her lips and she slightly opened the window.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you, Laurie! It’s… you,” she exclaimed and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Shhhh, is Michael anywhere near?”

 

“N-No… he released me from my bindings and went upstairs to his room. I miss you so much… and I miss my family.”

 

“I miss you too. Is there any way to get rid of these boards?”

 

“I don’t know. We can but it will make a lot of noise and cause Michael to bind me up again,” she sighed.

 

“Has he hurt you at all?”

 

She was quiet for a couple of seconds before responding, “N-No. He’s been… understanding?”

 

“No way a killer like him can be understanding. I need to get you out of here.”

 

“No, you should get the police. The address is 45 Lampkin Lane. I don’t want you to bust me out and we both fail. Strength greater in numbers.”

 

“B-But (Y/n)-”

 

“Don’t worry about me right now. Just get the police. Tell James I love and miss him,” (Y/n) said.

 

I looked at her confused but my expression changed to understanding, “Alright. I’ll tell the police right away.”

 

“Thank you so much, Laurie.”

 

“You’re coming back home tonight,” I said before leaving.

 

Arriving back at James’ house, I rang the doorbell. Hearing loud footsteps, I heard the door swing open and was greeted by a tired James.

 

“Where wer-”

 

“I know where she is. Michael kidnapped her just as I thought.”

 

His eyes widened, “W-Where is she?”

 

“45 Lampkin Lane. We need to call the police and Dr. Lo-”

 

“No,” he said sternly, “the both of us can handle this. No need to have the police or doctor worrying.”

 

“But James… my brother is a complete psychopath. We have no idea what he is capable of,” I stuttered out.

 

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he reassured me, “Don’t worry. I’d rather get revenge for myself.”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“As sure as I’ll ever be. Let’s blow his nuts off,” he grabbed a rifle and gave me a handgun.

 

Nervously, I nodded as he locked up the house. I had doubts about this idea but I shrugged him off. A part of me wanted revenge too. Michael slaughtered my friends and kidnapped my best friend. This can’t be tolerated. Walking to the house, James walked beside me and concealed the guns in a guitar case. ‘It’s time to get back.’ 


	8. VIII. First Strike

Twiddling my thumbs nervously, I stared at the door. A lingering feeling of regret wouldn’t leave my conscious after I had talked to Laurie. ‘I shouldn’t have told her… Michael hasn’t done anything wrong to me but he did take my virginity.’ Loud footsteps thudded down the stairs and a shadow formed towered over me. I cocked my head over my shoulder and looked at the figure. My (e/c) eyes bore into emotionless, brown orbs. Relaxing my shoulders, I let out a small sigh as a feeling of comfort washed over me. Over the past couple of days, his presence began to bring out hidden emotions. I felt so… secure around him; like a lover. ‘Could that night have evoked something in me? I shouldn’t have lied to Laurie but I want to see James so bad. Why am I so selfish?’

A few tears escaped my eyes since I knew what was going to happen. ‘I should’ve just told Laurie the truth.’ Hugging my legs, I rested my head on my knees as tears flowed down my cheeks. ‘There’s nothing I can do.’ The cushions of the couch shifted around from the sudden weight. I didn’t bother to look in his direction. ‘Michael is going to be taken away… because of my stupid actions.’

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

My brown orbs curiously watched (Y/n), who was huddled up and crying. ‘What’s wrong with her? Is she hurt?’ I continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Leaning in a bit, I saw her fists clenched in anger and heard her sniffling. She wasn’t visibly hurt in any way. Suddenly, she turned her head in my direction. Her teary, (e/c) eyes met with mine and her expression contorted into a frown. My hand mindlessly caressed her cheek and I felt her body tremble from my touch. A foreign, uncomfortable feeling tugged at my conscious seeing her tear-stained cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Her response confused me even more. ‘Why is she crying and apologizing to me?’ Sitting up, she leaned in closer to me. I felt her breath tickle my neck from the close proximity of our bodies.

 

“I’m so sorry Michael…”

 

She flung herself onto me and wrapped her arms around my me. Slouching on me, more tears escaped her eyes. I felt a warmth and a twinge of pain in my heart as she hugged me. My hand rubbed her back and her grip around me tightened. I still don’t know what would cause so much distress upon her. ‘She did say that my mask made her uncomfortable so maybe that’s why.’ Pulling off my mask, she glanced up at me with a confused, yet awed expression.

 

“M-Michael…”

 

I felt a tingle in my stomach seeing her bright smile. She leaned further onto my body, causing me to fall back on the couch. My eyes watched her closely as she brought her face closer to mine. Her cries went silent and I cupped her cheek. The mysterious feeling in my stomach become dormant. This feeling kept me sane; almost like it kept me whole. She whispered something lowly under her breath and a blush crept onto her face. Although it was barely audible, I heard everything. ‘Maybe… I feel the same way.’

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I admired every single feature about him; those chocolate locks, those eyes that shined with mystery, his toned body, everything. I couldn’t help myself. Was I wrong for being attracted to my captor? My desires took hold of me as my lips grazed his. His hand traveled down my waist as I felt his plump lips curl against mine. Glancing down, I saw an irresistible smirk on his face. ‘I can’t resist the urge anymore.’ 

My lips crashed into his and his eyes shot wide open. His tongue pressed against my lips, requesting entrance. I parted my lips open a bit and his tongue shot in. Our tongues battled for dominance as his hands explored my body. A firm grip was placed on my ass, causing me to flinch. A small moan escaped my lips as his hands slid into my panties. His index and middle finger entered my womanhood that tingled from the sudden intrusion. I felt his fingers crash against my walls as he pumped them in and out while the kiss grew more heated. His breaths became heavier and I felt something touch my leg. I ground against the hard lump and a small moan spilled from his mouth. Before I could fully engage in foreplay, the door flung open violently, followed by the cock of a gun.

 

**_“(Y/N),”_ ** Laurie’s voice shouted.

 

**_“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT,”_ ** a familiar voice rang out.

 

I shot my head towards the door and saw Laurie and James carrying guns. Michael immediately put his mask on and grabbed the sharp kitchen knife that rested on the counter. James aimed his gun toward Michael and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out as I clenched my eyes closed. The regretful feeling came back instantly. Peeking one eye open, I saw that Michael was completely unharmed. There was a smoking hole in the wooden door behind him.

 

“J-James, stop!”

 

His brown eyes narrowed on Michael’s figure as he aimed again. Laurie ran over to me and helped me up. 

 

“I won’t miss this time.”

 

**_“J-JAMES! PLEA-”_ **

 

Laurie’s hand covered my mouth as tears stained my (s/c) cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me so I couldn’t move. In an attempt to escape, I elbowed Laurie and struggled to free myself. She glared at me suspiciously and took me into the laundry room. I saw Michael’s hard stare on us before she shut the door and barricaded it with a chair. Hearing a gunshot followed by glass breaking, I tried to move the chair but Laurie held me back. She cornered me and I let out a scream.

 

**_“LET ME GO! HE’S GOING TO HURT MICHAEL!”_ **

 

“(Y/n), I don’t understand. What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Laurie… I  **_lied_ ** to you.”

 

“What do you mean? Please calm down,” she whispered.

 

“Laurie… I… **_I’m in love with Michael,”_ ** I confessed.

 

Her hand darted out and slapped my cheek. I winced a bit at the sudden pain. Her expression was mixed with worry and anger as she stared at me. 

 

“You can’t be serious. No way. You **_can’t_ ** be in love with my murderous brother. He must’ve fucked with your head.”

 

“No Laurie… I’m serious.  **_I love him.”_ **

 

“(Y/n),” a few tears escaped her blue eyes, “What’s  **_wrong_ ** with you?”

 

“Nothing. I’m  _ fine.” _

 

“No. No. You’re ** _not fine._** Something is **_terribly wrong._** **_You’re sick,”_** she said while grimacing.

 

“Laurie,” I frowned, “W-Why is my love a problem?”

 

Before she could respond, I heard a loud bang and thud. ‘No. It can’t be.’ I bolted past Laurie and reached for the doorknob. She aggressively grabbed my leg and flung me to the side. I cried out in pain as my body clashed against the washer. Trying to get up, I fell back down and a sharp pain ached in my ankle. ‘F-fuck, it’s twisted!’

 

“L-Laurie-”

 

“It was a waste of time coming here. I put my  _ life _ on the line for  **_YOU_ ** but you decided to _ lie _ to me,” she approached me angrily. 

 

**_“I-I NEED TO CHECK ON JAMES AND MICH-”_ **

 

A hand shot through the wooden door, splitting it into two. Seeing Michael’s mask in between the crack, I felt comfortable and eased myself. Laurie glanced down at me and cocked her gun. Picking up my weak figure, she pointed the gun at my head and stared at Michael. Sobs escaped my mouth as I glanced at Laurie.

 

_ “L-Laurie… Don’t do this… Please… we are  _ **_friends!”_ **

 

Glaring at me, she pressed the gun to my head and warned me, “Don’t speak another word. You lead me and your own brother to our deaths.”

 

“Michael, drop the knife and I’ll let her go.”

 

Michael ignored her request as he threw the debris and chair out of the room. Her finger crept onto the trigger and her grip tightened. He noticed this and stopped in his tracks.

 

“Michael… please listen to her,” I whisper.

 

Dropping his knife, he stared blankly at Laurie. She crept out into the living room, holding me close. I didn’t attempt to escape her since she had a gun to my head. She could blow my brains out at any given second. Reaching a safe distance away from Michael, I felt the cold metal against my head leave. My eyes wandered onto James’ body. He laid on the roof with the shotgun in his hand. I gasped but realized something odd. ‘He isn’t in a pool of blood… did Michael just knock him out? ’She aimed the gun at Michael and wore a cold expression. 

 

**_“LAURIE DON’T!”_ **

 

Ignoring my plea, her finger grazed against the trigger as her stare hardened. Instinctively, I reached down and grabbed a stray piece of wood from the broken door. Her finger pressed lightly against the trigger. 

 

“Goodbye, Micha-”

 

Cutting her off, I swung the wood piece against her head. She stumbled backward and fell, dropping the gun. I reached over and attempted to grab the gun. Her hand lunged out and stopped mine as she struggled to reach the gun. Using my open hand, I slapped her and punched her mindlessly. I was too caught up in anger. Glancing at Michael, I saw him approaching with the knife in his hand. 

 

**_“Y-YOU BITCH!”_ **

 

**_“YOU WON’T HURT HIM!”_ **

 

Laurie shot a furious glare at me and kicked me away from her. Luckily, I was able to grab the gun. Crawling away, I felt her pounce on me and reach for the gun. She pulled on my (h/c) locks and grabbed my arm. I tried to force my arm free from her grip but it was to no avail. Teeth sank into my skin and I yelped in pain, dropping the gun. Laurie’s eyes lit up seeing the gun on the floor. A pair of work boots thumped and stopped at our two figures. We looked up in unison and saw Michael hovering over us with an unreadable expression. 

 

**_“You both deserve each other in Hell,”_ ** she seethed out angrily.

 

Without warning, Michael picked Laurie up by her short, blonde locks and pressed the knife against her neck. Blood flowed down her neck as screams and curses escaped her mouth. The knife sunk into her flesh and Michael aggressively sawed Laurie’s neck. I backed away in horror as Laurie’s head separated from her body. Her body flopped onto the floor, causing a pool of crimson blood to form. Laurie’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and her jaw dropped. Gagging, I crawled over and checked on James. I set two fingers on his neck and listened to his heart. ‘Thank God. He’s alive and breathing normally.’ Turning around, my (e/c) eyes laid on Michael’s approaching figure that carried Laurie’s head like a prize.

 

“Michael… Thank you. Thank you for saving me… and for sparing my brother.”

 

He merely nodded and picked up Laurie’s corpse, carrying it outside. My heart ached at the loss of my good friend but at the same time, I was glad. I’m happy that Michael and James are okay. Laurie  **_betrayed_ ** me. She berated me and threatened to **_kill_ ** me. But Michael… he  **_saved_ ** me. Sighing, a small smile crept onto my lips. I poked James and he flinched a bit at my touch. His eyes fluttered open and he held his head in pain. Groaning, he sat up and stared at me in disbelief.

 

“(Y-Y/N)... you’re alive,” he whispered and pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m glad you’re okay,” I smiled and hugged him back.

 

“What happened? Is Michael dead?”

 

I explained the fiasco to James and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Unlike Laurie, James  **_understood_ ** me. Although he was still a bit skeptical, he was accepting of my love for Michael, as long as he treated me with respect. 

 

“Come on, let’s go home,” he stood up.

 

“But… can Michael come with us?”

 

“(Y/n), that won’t work. Mom and Dad will freak out when they visit next we-”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll… hide him,” I reassured him.

 

His brows furrowed in confusion before he returned to a calm composure, “...Alright. He will stay in the guest room.”

 

“He can stay in my-”

 

“No. I will not change my offer. I’m already taking a risk with this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The police and Michael’s doctor are looking for him. They have been to our house numerous times. If they find out that we are harboring him, we may be in trouble,” he said concerned. 

 

“James… I already said don’t worry. Everything is fine.”

 

Sighing, James responded, “Alright, he can come. Tell him he has 5 minutes.”

 

I hugged him in glee and looked for Michael. He stood in the doorway of the backyard and stared at me with bloodied clothes. Smiling, I walked up to him.

 

“Michael, come with us. You’ll be safer with me. The police are looking for you.”

 

He tilted his head curiously and nodded. My heart jumped with delight as a warm smile graced my face. Walking up the stairs, he went into his room to grab some of his belongings. I couldn’t begin to describe the happiness I felt at this moment. ‘This… this is perfect. I have to be careful or Michael will be caught.’

 


	9. IX. Possessive Tendencies

**3 Days Later**

 

These past few days have been going pretty well up until this morning. Michael’s actions have been pretty bizarre. He hasn’t listened to James at all since he’s been sneaking into my room at night; seeking comfort or naughty pleasures. I don’t know what to think of this; one minute he’s distant and the next minute he’s possessive of me. James has been shrugging it off and telling me that Michael may just have trouble adjusting to a new lifestyle. I believed what my brother said but I’m still a bit skeptical. Either way, it didn't change my feelings for him. My thoughts were cut off by James opening the door. He glanced at me and saw Michael’s body snuggling with mine. 

 

Sighing, he said, “Looks like **_nobody_ **follows the house rules anymore. Anyways, I brought you both some pancakes, bacon, and eggs from iHop. I have to go to work so see you guys later.”

 

“Thanks, James. Don’t forget to stop by the store and bring me a cheesecake.”

 

“Of course I won’t forget,” he said while walking over to me.

 

James leaned in and was about to plant a kiss on my forehead but something caught him off guard. He glanced at Michael and backed away from us, wearing a spooked expression. ‘What’s up with James?’ My (e/c) eyes wandered over to Michael who I thought was asleep. His brown eyes bore heavily into James’ brown orbs through the white mask; almost like a bone was taken away from a dog. Even though he wasn’t looking at me, I could feel the pressure of his death glare. Michael’s grip around me tightened and almost constricted my breathing.

 

“M-Mi-Michael, please… Let go,” I whispered.

 

His gaze shifted toward me and his expression softened. I felt a tremble run down my spine because of the unsettling, creepy mask. ‘God, I hate when he wears that.’ The grip around my body loosened a bit but it was still there. James stood back wearing an irked expression and headed out the door. Upon hearing the front door close and lock, Michael let go of me. Glaring at him, I aggressively ripped the mask off of his face and tossed it aside. His face contorted into a frown as his brown locks freely fell out of the mask. My eyes met with brown orbs that glinted with anger.

 

“I told you not to wear that mask… it’s creepy. I like your face better.”

 

His glare hardened and he let out an agitated huff. Yawning, I sat up on the bed and brushed my (h/l), (h/c) locks with my (f/c) hairbrush. Michael picked up his mask and set it aside on the end table. He still wore the same, salty expression but I didn’t pay much attention. ‘He is so stubborn,’ I thought while setting the brush down and heading downstairs. My stomach growled furiously as I smelled the sweet, syrupy scent of the pancakes. ‘Mmm, they smell so-’ My thoughts were cut off when I bumped into a stagnant figure. Michael stared down at me and furrowed his brows. ‘How the hell did he get down here so fast?’ 

 

“How did you get down here before me?”

 

He silently stared at me and gave no response. ‘Typical Michael.’ Walking over to the table, I saw a plastic bag that contained 3 styrofoam boxes of food. I licked my lips with excitement and opened one of the boxes. Warm, buttery pancakes greeted my sight, as well as crisp bacon and scrambled eggs. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and something heavy rested on the crook of my neck. Hot breath tickled my neck and a small smile crept onto my lips.

 

Glancing up at him, I asked, “Michael, what are you doing?”

 

He placed a faint kiss on my cheek as he inhaled my scent. One of his hands twirled my (h/c) locks and the other one pulled my waist closer. I was about to cut into the pancakes before Michael stopped me. Pulling out his knife, he cut the pancakes for me. A faint blush crept on my cheeks at his sweet gesture but at the same time, a feeling of disgust came about me. ‘That’s so sweet but… that’s the knife he uses to kill people. Is that even clean?’ I thanked Michael for his kind actions and sat down. He sat down beside me and watched me as I ate the eggs and bacon. Even though I had feelings for him, I was uncomfortable by his possessiveness. Of course, his presence comforted me but not constantly. Everywhere I would go, he would follow; like a lost puppy. ‘Maybe I should tell him about it… But would he even listen to me?’ Turning toward him, I decided to pop the question.

 

“Michael, I have to ask you something important. Can you please give me more sp-”

 

Before I could finish my question, the doorbell rang loudly and a couple of knocks came from the front door. Curiously, I stood up and peeked out the window to see who it was. A group of women holding pamphlets and bibles waited at my doorstep, conversing about various subjects. ‘Not these people again,’ I sighed. Michael shot out of his chair and furrowed his brows at the door. He approached the door while wearing the angry expression. I tried to hold him back but he was too strong. I already knew what was going to happen. If he acted weird around my brother, no doubt he’d act worse around strangers. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and flung the door open with force. The door slammed against the wall and cracked the drywall. The woman greeted him and soon froze in place, seeing the knife he had.

 

“Hello, kind sir! Do you believe in… Oh my go-”

 

The tallest woman in the group was cut off as a knife suddenly pierced through her neck. The tip of the knife peeked out from the other side of her neck, causing the other two women to scream. Michael swiftly grabbed the other woman by the neck and tightened his grip. She gagged and tried to pry his hand away but she was too weak. The blonde woman watched in horror as her two friends were being killed. Before she could run, Michael stabbed her in the stomach. He lifted his knife up, making the cut deeper. Some organs fell out of her body as she stumbled back. Blood spilled onto the concrete carelessly and painted the grass red. I could only watch and cover my mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. It was a gruesome sight. Cocking his head toward me, he breathed heavily and pulled his knife from the corpse. 

 

“Michael,” I uncovered my mouth _, “What have you done? How will we clean up this mess?”_

 

He loaded the bodies and spilled organs up in the back of my truck’s trunk and wiped his knife off on a kitchen rag. Throwing the bloodied rag in the garbage, he escorted me out the house forcefully. I looked at the hose and an idea popped in my head. ‘I could get rid of the blood by spraying it down… and punish Michael.’ I turned the knob of the hose and heard the water run through it. Water splashed out and leaked from the hole. Grabbing the hose, I washed away the crimson blood from my porch and grass. Blood flowed onto the street and into the storm drains. ‘Ugh, disgusting.’ After there were no more signs of blood, I directed the hose toward Michael and sprayed him. His brown eyes widened in shock and he shot a dirty glare toward me. 

 

“That’s what you get for acting outta line! If you do it again, ** _I’ll hose you down even more.”_**

 

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the car. The wet clothing started to hug on his body, defining his muscular build. A blush spread across my cheeks as he pulled out a pair of keys from his pockets. ‘Wait… are those MY keys?! Has he been snooping around in my purse?!’ Hopping in the car, he started the engine. I walked over and got in the passenger's seat. I couldn’t help but stare at his hot body. He glanced at me curiously and put the gear in drive. Pressing on the gas, he sped onto the road. I almost felt car sick for a second due to his speeding.

 

“Michael, please. Slow dow-”

 

He came to an abrupt stop and I almost flew out the window but my seatbelt held me back. Frowning, I glared daggers at him and a cocky smirk formed on his thick lips. He lifted his foot from the brake and continued to drive until we reached a lake. Looking around, I saw nobody in sight, meaning that we are less likely to get caught. After parking the car, he opened the truck and dragged the dead bodies out. I stared at him curiously as he lined the bodies together. Tuning out what he was doing, I stared at his sculpted ass. ‘Holy shit… he’s thick.’ He kicked the bodies down the levee and watched them roll down into the lake. The current swept the bodies toward the bottom of the lake. Some blood soaked the earth, which made Michael head down to the lake to get a bucket of water. He poured the water onto the blood after he made his trip back up. The blood flowed down and into the lake, just like the bodies did. ‘Well, he sure is smart with hiding evidence.’ 

After we arrived back home, he cleaned out the trunk, riding it of blood and organ residue. I unlocked the door and headed inside. A food coma started to hit me as the scent of the pancakes greeted me. ‘Michael didn’t even eat his yet… maybe he isn’t hungry.’ I put the food away in the fridge and trudged up the stairs tiredly. The door shut violently and footsteps followed mine. Entering my room, I plopped onto the bed and groaned. Michael sat beside me, glancing at me with a confused expression. Noticing my bed was getting wet, I stood up and crossed my arms angrily.

 

“Michael, what the fuck?! You got the bed wet… now I have to wash the sheets. Please go get changed. Oh and you left trails of puddles, _great,”_ I groaned in frustration. 

 

He glared at me and stripped from his clothes. I blushed a bit upon seeing his naked form. He threw the soaking wet clothes at me and rummaged through my closet. ‘What an ass,’ I thought while picking up the clothes and dropping them in the hamper. Rolling my eyes in frustration, I grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and wiped off the slippery floor. He watched me closely as I cleaned the floor and threw the towel into the hamper. I plopped back onto the bed again and shifted around, getting into a comfortable sleeping position. 

 

“I’m going to sleep, Michael. Try _not_ to ruin anything else.”

 

He approached the bed and sat at the end of it while staring at me quietly. I saw that he had put on another blue, boiler suit. ‘He really does buy those things in bulk,’ I thought as my eyes fluttered shut. A pair of hands rolled me over and wrapped my body into a sweet, close embrace. Peeking one eye open, I noticed that Michael was lying beside me, cuddling. A bright smile crept onto my lips and I planted a kiss on his forehead. His chocolate eyes stared into my (e/c) ones as I rested my head against his chest. Sleeping next to him always brought me good dreams. Snuggling closer to him, I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. Soon, I drifted off to a peaceful, comfortable slumber.

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

I heard her delicate breathing as she snuggled against my chest. The warm feeling got stronger from her touch, but I’m still upset. How could she order me around like I’m a slave? But… why do I follow her orders like a dog? She isn’t Doctor Loomis. My fingers intertwined with her soft, (h/c) locks. My gaze focused on her figure and I admired every single feature about her. No matter how much of an attitude she has, she will never escape. She elicits mysterious and foreign emotions from me and makes me do weird things that I would not ever consider doing. Well… I accomplished my goal of killing off Laurie but a part of me still feels that I have not fully achieved anything. If I stay with (Y/n), will this haunting feeling go away? All I can do is wait and find out. Watching her sleeping form has made me tired. Closing my eyes, I held her close to my body and my heart beat rapidly. ‘I will get to the bottom of this... _**even if it kills me.’**_

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I awoke to Michael snuggling against my body and the sunset creeping into my window. Rubbing my eyes, I wiggled out of his grip and stood up. Surprisingly, he didn’t wake up nor move; he slept soundly. ‘Good. I finally have some time for myself. Man, I’m starving,’ I thought while my stomach growled. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, I pulled out the pancakes that James had bought. ‘Michael wouldn’t mind if I ate his meal… right? I really want those pancakes… Oh well.’ Putting the pancakes on a plate, I slid them into the microwave. I waited beside the microwave and glanced out the window. A strange, bald man wearing a suit and a tan trench coat approached my door and rang the doorbell. ‘Fuck, I hope he didn’t wake up Michael.’ I couldn’t ignore him since he already saw me through the window. Walking over to the door, I unlocked it and opened it.

 

“ _ **You**_ … You’re the one who got kidnapped,” he said in a rather shocked tone.

 

“Yeah… why are you here?”

 

“Apologies, I should’ve introduced myself. My name is Dr. Samuel Loomis. I believe you encountered my patient, Michael Myers.”

 

“Yeah… The only way I actually escaped from him was hitting him with a blunt object; a pipe.”

 

“I see… Do you know where you were? Where did he keep you?”

 

“45 Lampkin Lane,” I replied nervously.

 

He shot me a suspicious look before responding, “Interesting… He wasn’t there when we checked. He could’ve escaped again.”

 

“Maybe… Well, I wish you luc-”

 

“Oh my,” he said as his eyes widened, “Is that… ** _Michael?”_**

 

Glancing over to what he was staring at, my stomach dropped as I saw the white mask again. ‘Oh no… no… this can’t be happening.’ Michael stood by the table with his knife in his grasp. The ding of the microwave went off, killing the ominous silence. Dr. Loomis and Michael stared at each other and did not exchange a single word. Negative thoughts raced through my mind and my (e/c) eyes swelled with tears. _**‘He’s going to take my Michael away.’**_


	10. * Bonus Chapter * Thanksgiving Hassle

The sun beamed through the turkey-print decorated drapes, making my eyes flutter up. I rose up slowly with a smile plastered on my face and glanced at Michael, who was already awake and watching my movements. “Ahh Michael! It's Thanksgiving, my favorite holiday, that's strictly meant for  **_eating_ ** and then  **_crashing_ ** on the couch,” I say in a chirpy tone. I give his nose a quick boop before sliding out of his normal morning death grip. Suddenly, an idea crossed my thoughts. Quickly, I strode over to my closet. ‘Maybe I can get him in the Thanksgiving spirit too,’ I thought to myself while pulling a turkey mask out of my closet. The mask was a novelty mask that James found so funny because the eyes were centered at the turkey’s breast. I didn’t really care for wearing a mask...but now that I have someone who almost can’t live without one. Maybe it will come into use finally.

 

“Michael, I have a surprise for you.”

 

I quickly turn around with the mask hidden behind my back. The silent man sat up leaning slightly forward as curiosity flared in his café au lait  eyes. ‘I got him right where I want him,’ I thought, smirking inwardly. 

 

“Close your eyes and no peeking.”

 

I eyed him carefully as he hesitantly shut them and waited for my next move. Extending one leg after the other, I quickly slid over to him. Carefully raking my fingers through his fluffy hair, I swiftly slid on the mask. 

 

“Well….How do ya like it M-Michael,” I say while fighting back laughter.

 

I reach over to my auburn bedside table and grab my (f/c) handheld mirror. I release a few giggles as he stares at his reflection in complete silence. He slowly cranked his neck in my direction and stared at me. I could sense that he was disappointed.

 

“I… I think it looks good on you.”

 

I bit my lip, trying to prevent giggles from spilling out. Shaking his head, he sat up and stared down at me. To prevent his saltiness from escalating, I snatch him in for a loving embrace. He returned the embrace lifting me off the ground slightly. I smile warmly at his reaction before grabbing his large hand with my smaller one. 

 

“C'mon, let’s go downstairs and divulge in the feast that James has prepared.”

 

After struggling to pull him down the stairs, I finally reached the kitchen. That's when the delicious Thanksgiving aroma hit me like a semi-truck. Coming to a complete halt, I ran over to the juicy turkey laid perfectly on the table. 

 

“James, c-can I cut the turkey early please??” I say in a pleading tone.

 

“Now (Y/n), you know you're not supposed to cut it unt-”

 

Before James could finish, Michael just started stabbing the turkey aggressively. Bits of turkey starts to fly all over the place while its juices splash him in the face. His breathing increased and his movements became more jagged.

 

“Michael **_STOP!_ ** That turkey was $69 dollars it was imported from Australia.”

 

‘Nows my chance while James is distracted by Michaels outburst.’ I quickly rush in and grab a turkey leg and begin gnawing on it. I look around frantically hoping that James doesn’t notice the missing leg. ‘God this is so good,’ I thought while cleaning the bone. I tossed it in the trash and turned back to Michael.

 

“Hey, maybe you should eat it instead of stabbing it. I mean the juices are quite delectable.” I say nonchalantly.

 

Michael came to a sudden stop and left the knife stuck in the turkey. I looked at him confused and blushed slightly at the lustful look in his eyes.  I soon realize he misunderstood my words. He moved towards me quickly before throwing me over his shoulder.

 

**_“No NO!_ ** Not _ me _ Michael, the Turkey.  **_THE TURKEY,”_ ** I shout as he carries me back upstairs to  **_devour_ ** me. 

 

“Serves you right,” A outraged James yells while trying to fix the damaged turkey.

  
Well, this Thanksgiving wasn’t what I expected since I didn’t get a whole Thanksgiving meal or any of the desserts. But in the end, it wasn’t so bad since I did get  **_stuffed_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! I want to say thank you all SOOOOO much for the positive feedback, kudos, subs, and bookmarks! I appreciate it so much! ^^ Hope to have a new chapter by the weekend or next week. ;) ~ PeachySav
> 
> Hey everyone, I hope you all had a SLASHING GOOD Thanksgiving ┬┴┤( ͡⚆ل͜├┬┴┬ Be prepared for the 'final' chapter, coming soon ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) ~ Misst2018


	11. The End and A New Beginning

“Please… don’t do this.”

 

“It must be done, (Y/n),” Dr. Loomis said.

 

“No… you can’t take Michael away from me,” I said while backing up.

 

“He must be taken back to the Sanitarium. It is the only place that will be safe for him and others.”

 

“No… you can’t do this,” I muttered out through sobs.

 

Dr. Loomis scanned me with his sky blue eyes. He looked scared, yet curious. I felt Michael’s warmth against my back as tears rolled down my (s/c) cheeks. His hand lovingly stroked my (h/c) locks, assuring me that he was there. He pulled me in by my waist into a side embrace. My heart throbbed and a blush dusted my cheeks. I felt so protected in his grip; almost like I had nothing to worry about. ‘Michael is going to take care of this.’ The bald man approached us but stopped abruptly. I could see that he was on the brink of something; a realization.

 

“You,” he whispered, “You have fallen in love with Myers and he… seems to have a bond with you.”

 

“And you,” I scowled, “You want to destroy our bond? Our…  **_LOVE?!”_ **

 

“There is no love here. It appears you have a rather… odd obsession or Stockholm syndrome.”

 

Gritting my teeth in anger, I lashed out, **_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TAL-”_ **

 

“Please,” Dr. Loomis interrupted me, “I cannot let him live here with you. He must be taken back. However, it seems that he responds to you… somewhat. You are more than welcome to visit during his therapy sessions so I can get a reaction and I can pinpoint his problems.”

 

My hand interlocked with Michael’s large, soft one and squeezed it tightly. My breaths began to shake due to the tears and my fury. Dr. Loomis approached Michael with handcuffs. Glancing over, I could hear Michael’s angry breaths escape from his mask. His mahogany eyes seethed with rage and the grip on his knife tightened. Before Dr. Loomis could even get within radius, Michael darted out and swung his knife erratically. He missed a couple of strikes but landed a few. The wall behind Dr. Loomis was struck as well; a part of drywall was pierced and crumbled a bit from the harsh impact. Squinting my eyes, I saw that Michael had cut Dr. Loomis’ cheek, arm, and hand. They weren’t minor injuries; they were deep gashes. Blood spilled from the wounds and Dr. Loomis screamed.

 

**_“O-OFFICERS! MYERS IS ATTACKING!”_ **

 

**_“NO WA-”_ **

 

Before I could reach out to stop Michael, it was too late. A barrage of bullets came soaring in. The first few had no effect whatsoever, but the other rapid amount made him crash to the ground. My heart sunk seeing Michael hurt. ‘N...No… NO!’ I ran over to Michael and held onto his injured body. Taking off his mask, I saw the pain in his brown eyes. They begged for help but there was little I can do. I stroked his locks and kissed his cheek.

 

“It’s going to be ok, Michael. Just hang in there,” I whispered in his ear. 

 

I reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean off his wounds. He stared at me as I patted down his wounds to clear the blood. Footsteps stomped into the door and towered over Michael and I. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the sheriff and a squad of police.

 

“It’s good to see you well, Ms. (Y/n). We must take Michael back.”

 

“No…, please. You don’t understand,” I said through sobs, “I…  **_I LOVE HIM!”_ **

 

The sheriff shot me a remorseful glance and shook his head. A couple of officers lifted up Dr. Loomis and took him into an ambulance. I was pried off from Michael and I violently thrashed around. 

 

**_“LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”_ **

 

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” the sheriff replied.

 

Michael was put on a stretcher and in handcuffs. He was carried out to the police cruiser. I heard a car pull into the driveway and commotion. ‘J-James is home!’ I ran outside and grabbed onto my brother as I wept. He looked down at me in shock and pulled me in a tight embrace.

 

**_“JAMES! HEL-”_ **

 

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do,” he whispered, “Maybe this is for the better.”

 

“W-What do you-”

 

“He’s a wanted man, (Y/n). He killed multiple people… I wish he could stay for your sake but he can’t.”

 

A police officer approached us and said, “Welp, we will take Myers back to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. By order of Dr. Loomis, you are able to visit him whenever. You must wait a week or two though. I know you love that man… so I know it will be hard. Just hang in there.”   
  


James rubbed my back and reassured me, “Yeah, don’t worry. You’ll be able to see him soon.”

 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the police officers drive away, as well as the ambulance. Michael isn’t here anymore. I can’t roll over and snuggle in his warm embrace or give him morning kisses. I already miss him. I miss him so much. I want Michael back.

 

“James… I want Michael back.”

 

“I know. Just give it a couple of weeks.”

 

Looking up to James, a small smile formed on my lips. He always knew the right things to say and he was right.  _ I will see Michael soon and I will feel his tender touch again. _

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

Sitting on the wooden stool, I stared out the window aimlessly. ‘How could I be so reckless and get caught? I should’ve stayed in bed… but that person at the door could’ve harmed her; my (Y/n).’ I drowned out Dr. Loomis’ voice and crossed my arms.

 

“Michael… can you tell me about that girl?”

 

Silence.

 

“Michael, I know you hear me.”

 

Silence.

 

Dr. Loomis groaned, “What’s so special about her?”

 

Silence.

 

“Well… I’ll leave you alone for now.”

  
I heard the door slam shut and footsteps echoed off into the hallway. ‘I can’t stand his presence.’ Sighing to myself, I rummaged through my blue boiler suit and pulled out a picture frame. In the picture, there were two girls that were scribbled out by a pen. It was Laurie and some other girl but they didn’t matter. They both met the same fate by my hand. I focused more on the beautiful girl in the middle. Her (e/c) eyes shined with happiness and her grin was bright enough to outshine any star. (H/l), (h/c) locks were tucked in a (f/c) cap. The waves of the ocean behind her seemed so serene and calm. She looked so happy. An odd feeling grew in the pit of my stomach seeing her joy. It brought… a warm feeling. A feeling that was comforting and addicting. A small smile found its way to my lips as I traced her face with my finger.  **_‘I’ll come back for you, (Y/n). I’ll find a way. We will be together again.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all SOOOOOO much for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving feedback! We appreciate it so much!!! Anyways, this is NOT, I repeat NOT, the end. Rather, this is a beginning. ;) Stay tuned for the next part of A Slashing Good Time! ^^ ~ PeachySav & Misst2018


	12. !! PART TWO OUT NOW !!

Hello everyone! Thank you all sooooo much for leaving positive feedback and for leaving kudos! You don't how much we appreciate it!! Anyways, WE ARE CONTINUING THIS STORY! The link to part two is below! Enjoy~ - PeachySav and Misst2018

[A Slashing Good Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090156/chapters/40189454)


End file.
